


Happy Sixth of the Month Holiday

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when three friends decide they want to be more than just friends?  Will there be problems?  Will people accept them?  Many questions and only twelve months to answer them.  Every month will have a new, odd holiday.  I hope someone enjoys this series.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January: Cuddle Up Day

Happy Sixth of the Month Holiday  
January 6th  
Cuddle Up Day  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Characters: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg/Megan Connor  
Summary: Megan Connor sleeps over at the Sandburg-Ellison household and gets more than she’s bargained for.  
Warnings: Threesome, nudity (Hee, hee, hee)  
Word Count: 1021  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Slash/het

 

Jim and Blair were cleaning up the mess after the poker game. Megan had too many drinks, so she was staying in the office for the night. 

Jim and Blair got ready for bed and went right up to bed. Jim felt odd having another heartbeat in the house to fall asleep to. 

At three a.m., Jim opened his eyes and saw Connor standing next to their bed. “Megan, is something wrong?”

“I’m cold down there, could I possibly share some body heat with the two of you?”

Jim never saw anyone look so lonely and blue. Jim slid closer to Blair and patted the bed. Connor got right in and snuggled under the blankets. 

Blair woke up and looked at Megan in their bed and asked, “Did I miss something?”

“She was cold, Chief. I couldn’t turn her away. Why don’t we heat her up?”

Blair slid across Jim and got closer to Megan and began to kiss her neck. Before long, he was kissing her breasts and belly. She whispered, “Lower.”

Blair looked at Jim and Jim said, “I’ll keep the top part busy while you take care of the rest.”

Jim started to kiss her and loved the way she moaned into his mouth. It was just like Blair did. She was a noisy lover, too. Jim took her hand and put it over his cock and encouraged her to stroke him while he kissed, sucked and nibbled all over her face, neck and breasts. 

Blair was busy licking her and tongue fucking her like crazy. She was moaning and moving all over the bed until she came. But Blair wasn’t happy with just one orgasm, he went for the second one, also. She tasted so good. But, he knew that Jim needed something to do, also. 

“Jim, I need you to fuck her while I fuck you. Let me get the video camera out and get this all on camera.”

“Sandy, I need to come again. I’m right on the edge.”

Without even thinking twice, Jim put a condom on and slid into her vagina. It had been a long time since he fucked a woman and this felt pretty darn good. While Jim was making love to her, Blair was making love to Jim. So, every time Jim moved closer into Megan, Blair went deeper into Jim’s tight channel. Jim was so horny that he could hardly see. He started to get close, so decided to fuck Megan deeper and harder. As he did, he could feel her orgasm coming to a head. When she finally let go, Jim pounded into her and shot his load inside of her. Blair wasn’t far behind, fucking Jim’s brains out. Blair finally came and moaned into Jim’s back as he did so. 

They all lay intertwined for about fifteen minutes and then Blair took wipes and cleaned them all up. Then they were all cuddling under the covers. 

Blair went over and turned the camera off and joined them again. 

Megan never dreamed that she would have such a wild night. She liked the idea of coming three times in one night. This suited her well. She also liked the camera. 

“Sandy, would you like me to go downstairs now?”

“No, today is January 6th, which is Cuddle Up Day, so that’s what we’re here to do. We’re cuddling up.”

“I never heard of Cuddle Up Day, Chief. Where do you get these holidays?”

“I found the list on the web and thought they might come in handy someday,” Blair said. 

“I have a question that needs to be addressed, right now,” Connor interjected. 

“No, we’ve never done a threesome, but it sounded like a good deal. And if you want to cuddle for a while, that’s fine. And just in case you’re wondering we both like getting head,” Jim said, smiling. 

She snuggled between the two men and started to fall asleep. But Jim was having none of that. He was getting hard once more and decided that now would be a good time to see how well Megan could suck cock. Jim believed that Blair was the best person for the job, but decided to give Megan a chance before he excluded her. 

He started to kiss her and she grabbed Blair’s cock and began to stroke it while Jim was finger fucking her. Megan couldn’t believe how good they were making her feel. Before long, she came, throwing her head back and almost crying with joy. Jim took the Astroglide and loosened up her anus, so that he could come in the back way while Blair came in the front. She wasn’t fighting them off, so Jim and Blair took this as a good sign. 

Jim finally slid into her tight, tight hole and Blair slid into her vagina. They were both fucking her like crazy and not gently, either. They were all too horny for easy going. She was sighing with contentment when she came again. Jim shot his come into her ass and Blair did the same into her vagina. 

Jim got the wipes out and began to clean all of them up. Before long, they were cuddling and just smiling up at the ceiling. 

“Do we ever get to do this again?” Megan asked, hoping they would say yes. 

“You know where we live,” Jim answered, smiling. 

“I had a very good time and would love to do this again, soon,” Blair added. 

Megan kissed them both and said, “Happy Cuddle Up Day.”

“We had a good time, Megan. Next time, maybe we’ll walk around naked all day and night and fuck when the spirit moves us or do anything else whenever we want,” Blair said. 

“Thank you both for showing me a really good time, tonight. I loved every minute of it.”

Jim and Blair cuddled closer to her and they all sighed, happily. 

Cuddling turned out to be a great holiday. 

The end


	2. February: Lame Duck Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More excitement from Jim/Blair/Megan. Why did it take Megan a month to get up the nerve to do this again? You'll have to read it and see.

February 6th-  
Happy Sixth of the Month Holiday  
Lame Duck Day  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Characters: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg/Megan Connor  
Summary: It’s the month after their threesome and they decide they might want to try it again.  
Warnings: Threesome, nudity (Hee, hee, hee)  
Word Count: 1582  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Slash/het

 

It had been exactly one month since Megan Connor had been fucked raw by Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg and she couldn’t seem to get either of them out of her mind. She wanted to ask them for a repeat performance, but couldn’t get up the nerve to do it. 

“Hey Sandy, are there any holidays to celebrate for today?” Megan asked, smiling. 

“As a matter of fact, it’s lame duck day. That would be you for waiting a month to come to us again,” Blair teased. 

“Can I come over tonight?” 

“You know where we live. See you then,” Blair answered. 

“I’ll bring dinner.” Megan had a hard time concentrating on her work for the rest of the day. Simon found errors all over her reports and called her into his office. 

“What’s wrong with you, Connor?” Simon barked. 

“I just have some things on my mind. I’ll be better tomorrow,” she promised. 

“Get out of here and take the rest of the day off. Take care of business and have fun,” Simon suggested. He smiled when she blushed. Simon might be older, but he wasn’t dead. He remembered when sex was one of the most important things in a long while. 

Megan stopped at Blair’s desk and said, “Sandy, I’ll see you both at six-thirty tonight. Don’t forget I’m bringing dinner.”

“Thanks, that’s great. No cooking,” Blair replied. 

She walked over to her desk, grabbed her things and left for the day. Jim came into the room and sat down. “Where was Connor going?”

“She’s going home to make dinner for me and you. She’s coming over at six-thirty.”

Jim wiggled his eyebrows and said, “Coming and going, or coming, coming and staying?”

“The latter.”

“Goody. It’s been awhile. It’ll be fun, Chief.”

“We’ve sure enjoyed the video from time to time. Maybe we’ll show her tonight so she can see how fucking sexy she looks while coming,” Blair whispered, Sentinel soft. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

Simon stood in his doorway and said, “Ellison, my office.”

Jim walked in, shut the door and sat down in front of his desk. “What’s going on, Simon?”

“I think Blair and Connor are fooling around and I thought I should tell you. I don’t like him doing that to you.” 

Jim smiled and said, “He’s not doing anything to me, Simon. I know about it and I asked her to come over.”

“Oh shit… A threesome? How lucky can two guys get? I could use some of that luck,” Simon admitted. 

“I would appreciate if you didn’t let this get out. I can’t believe you picked up on Blair and Megan so quickly.”

“Mums the word, Jim. Have fun and think of your poor boss.”

Jim laughed and walked out of Simon’s office. Blair saw the happy look on his face and realized that Simon must know what was going on. 

Jim sat down at the desk and whispered, “Simon’s jealous of us being with Megan.”

Jim and Blair both smiled and finished their work so they could leave for the day. Both men were ready for some fun. Not that they didn’t usually have fun, but this was a different sort of fun and it made things a little more exciting. 

As they were driving home, Blair said, “I told Megan she was perfect for today’s holiday. It’s Lame Duck Day. She waited that long because she was nervous about asking us again. I told her she was lame. She agreed. We’re going to show her the video tonight and let her get started that way.”

“Sounds good to me, Blair.”

When Jim pulled into the parking lot, Megan was already there waiting. 

“Someone’s excited,” Blair said, snickering. 

“A month is a long time to go, Blair.”

“You’re so right. Let’s help her bring those bags up.”

They went over and helped Megan take the dinner bags and her overnight bag upstairs. Jim could practically feel her humming excitedly. This in turn made Jim hard as a rock. Blair noticed and asked, “Really Jim? Already?”

“Her body is humming, Chief. I can’t help it.”

Blair burst out laughing and Megan asked, “Are you making fun of me?”

“No, I’m actually laughing at Jim.”

Megan turned around and saw him sporting wood already and this in turn made her smile, too.

“Glad to see, I’m not the only one excited,” she added. 

“Well, that’s why Jim’s so turned on already. He picked up on your excitement and went with it. He’s going to be fun tonight.”

Jim frowned and asked, “Aren’t I fun every night, Chief?”

“Damned right you are.”

“Good, I was worried there for a moment.”

Blair opened up the door and they all carried the food and overnight bag into the loft. “I hope you like chicken and dumplings because that’s what I made.”

“We love chicken and dumplings. Do we need to eat right now, or later?” Jim wondered. He was secretly hoping to have some sex before dinner. 

“Let’s put it in the fridge,” Megan answered, wearing a big fuck me smile. 

Blair wanted to take her up on that as soon as possible. Blair walked over and helped her get things put away and then pulled her in for a kiss. Not to be left out, Jim joined them and took turns kissing each of them. As he did this, he took Megan’s clothes off and started on Blair’s. 

Blair pulled back and said, “You’re way over dressed, Mr. Ellison. Get naked and join us upstairs.”  
Jim loved when Blair was bossy. God, Jim was so fucking hot for both of them, he couldn’t wait. 

Blair and Megan kissed all the way upstairs and lay down on the bed, waiting for Jim to get up there. They didn’t have long to wait. When he appeared, he was harder than he had ever been. “Can I get the video camera out and take some of you and Megan?” 

Blair smiled and said, “We’d love to be on film, wouldn’t we, Megan?”

“Yes…”

Jim liked how she didn’t talk much during sex, she was always short and to the point. Jim got the camera and put the new tape in and turned it on and started filming right away. 

Blair looked at him and said, “Put it on the tripod, I want you with us for this.”

While he got that set up, he was amazed at how fast, Megan was taking to sucking Blair’s cock. Blair was getting really close, Jim could tell. “Megan, Blair is getting too close. Back off a little, so he can come later.”

She stopped for a moment and said, “Maybe I want to taste him, now.” She went back to what she was doing and Blair threw back his head and shouted as he came down her inviting throat. 

She smiled at Jim and said, “Come here big boy.”

Jim laid down on the bed and let her start on him. While she was sucking Jim’s cock, Blair was licking her, making her moan around Jim’s cock. Jim knew he wasn’t going to last too long like this. Blair made her come and she let out a little shriek and Jim came at that moment, also. 

“Holy shit. We’ve only been up here for ten minutes and we all came already.” Blair said. 

“That’s what should be happening, don’t you think?” Megan asked. 

“I’d like sex to last long then ten minutes, thank you very much,” Blair teased. 

She leaned into him and took his limp cock into her mouth and began to chew and suck and before long he was hard again. 

“Jim, come over and kiss me while she’s doing this.”

Jim didn’t need to be told twice that Blair needed anything. Jim started kissing him and was humping Megan at the same time. Megan stopped, took Jim’s cock into her mouth and sucked for a short time and then back to Blair’s and sucked back and forth for the next ten minutes. Both men were very happy with this. She took each of them down as deep as she could and before long Blair came. After she licked him clean, she started on Jimbo and he came right afterwards. 

Then Jim pulled her down to the bed and they started taking turns, licking and sucking on her. She was having a very good time. She looked up once and saw the camera and remembered it was on and smiled at it and licked her lips. The camera made it even sexier. Before long, she came while Jim was eating her and then again while it was Blair’s turn. 

They all lay next to each other and Jim finally asked, “Now, can we eat?”

Blair and Megan laughed. They heard Jim’s stomach growling and knew he needed to refuel. 

“We can fill up our plates, sit in the living room and watch the video, if you would like,” Blair suggested. 

“I would love to see us making love. Let me heat dinner up and we’ll eat while watching,” Megan said. 

Jim smiled because he knew this was going to be a very long night. And he for one, wasn’t going to bitch about that at all. 

The end


	3. March: National Frozen Food Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has some serious thinking to do about the three of them. He'll have to talk to Blair.

March 6: The Sentinel  
Happy Sixth of the Month Holiday  
National Frozen Food Holiday  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Characters: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg/Megan Connor  
Summary: Is it still exciting during the third month? We’ll have to wait and see.  
Warnings: Threesome, nudity (Hee, hee, hee)  
Word Count: 1595  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Slash/het

Blair came walking into the living room carrying a bag of frozen peas. Jim looked at him with puzzled eyes and finally asked, “What are the peas for?”

“I’m a little sore from one of the ways you had me bending last night. So, this is for the soreness. Got a problem with that?”

“I think it’s funny since I noticed you had written down National Frozen Food Holiday on the calendar. Is that today?” 

“Oh yeah, it is. I forgot all about it. I was going to try and make something for dinner with frozen food and I forgot about it. Funny how being bent into a pretzel by two people will take your mind off of things,” Blair said. 

“Hey Chief, we didn’t hear you complaining last night. In fact, you asked for more. Megan and I can’t help if you’re just bendable in our eyes.”

“I hope she doesn’t come over tonight because I’m exhausted. I swear to God, you two never get enough. Aren’t you tired, Jim?”

“I could sleep. But, I thought you liked having her in our love life. You know she doesn’t have to be.”

“Jim, I didn’t say I didn’t like her there. I’m just saying I’m tired. I think I had six orgasms last night. That’s got to be a record.”

Jim started laughing and asked, “Want me to get the video out, so you can check?”

“No…I don’t even want to get you started. Keep that motor on idle for tonight. I’m exhausted.”

Jim smiled and said, “Let’s go to bed early and I mean to sleep. Doesn’t look like she’s coming over tonight. She didn’t say anything in the bullpen and she usually gives us warning.”

“Sounds good, Jim. And what were you thinking giving her a key to the loft?”

“I thought that she could let herself in and out as necessary. Works for me.”

“Yeah, of course it works for you. You weren’t the one being bent into a pretzel last night.”

“So, are you saying if she showed up you would tell her to go home?” Jim really did wonder about this. 

“Yup, I would send her home. Can I take my frozen peas upstairs to bed with us?”

“Chief, it’s your bed too. Take whatever you like.”

“Man, are you mad at me?” Blair looked so pitiful that this made Jim smile at him. 

“I’m not mad, Blair. I love you. Now, let’s go and get a good night’s sleep.”

Jim locked up everything and they got ready for bed. As Jim pulled Blair into his arms for the night, Blair said, “I love you so much, man.”

“I know you do, Chief. And I love you back.”

Before long all that could be heard was soft snores coming from the loft. At about two in the morning, Jim heard the front door open and heard that it was Megan and smiled. She didn’t usually come two nights in a row. This was something new. He could smell the alcohol on her and knew she had been out with friends. She had mentioned that she was meeting Rhonda and some other girls for the night. Jim hoped she didn’t open her mouth about them to any of her friends. 

Jim heard her tip-toeing up the stairs and then watched as she slipped out of her clothing. All three of them had the day off, so maybe that’s why she was there. Maybe she just didn’t want to sleep alone. And maybe not. She was naked. Jim and Blair didn’t usually sleep in the nude unless, she was there. Jim wondered if she always slept in the nude. It was something he could ask in the morning. 

She whispered, “I know you’re awake, Jim. I was hoping it was all right to come here. I didn’t want to sleep alone.”

Jim moved over and made enough room for her to sleep on the big bed. He was just starting to go back to sleep when he felt her slipping his boxers off and her hand stroking his cock. And as always, he got hard instantly. Sometimes he hated being a Sentinel. 

“Blair’s tired tonight, Megan,” Jim whispered. 

“Could we just ask him?” She asked pitifully. 

Jim turned to Blair and shook him awake and asked, “Megan is here. Do you want her to go back to sleep?”

Blair looked over at Megan’s hand on Jim’s hard cock and his started getting interested. “I want to be babied tonight. My leg hurts.”

“Megan, he’s pulled a muscle, so you’re going to have to do most of the work on him.”

“I could do that.” Happily she stripped Blair of his boxers just as quickly as she had stripped Jim of his. She got between Blair’s legs and started sucking his cock. Blair was suddenly wide awake and into the program. Jim decided to fuck Megan while she did that. He slipped his condom on and slid inside of her as she moaned with desire. Blair was really getting into it, forgetting about his sore leg and everything. She decided that she wanted some lubricant for Blair. 

She stopped fucking his mouth for a moment and asked, “If you’d like more, get me some glide.”

Blair moved over to the night stand, stretched and got the Astroglide out and handed it to Megan. Megan got busy slicking up her fingers and began to fuck Blair with two fingers as she sucked his cock. He was moaning loudly and Megan was vibrating around his cock with excitement from what Jim was doing and just like that, Blair came with a shout. Megan stayed in that position as Jim brought her to her second orgasm. She liked Blair’s cock in her mouth. Blair liked this setting, too. He was starting to get semi hard again and she began to fuck his ass once more with her fingers. But this time, she put an extra finger in there. Blair was going to do it again. Jim could tell. He was still inside Megan and began to harden and she moved around to let him know that she wanted to be fucked again. Jim was taking his time, this time. Nothing quite so hurried. They had all the time in the world. 

Blair was moving all over the bed, thrashing his head back and forth, needing more. She slid another finger into Blair and he seemed to be happy with that. Her fingers were smaller than Jim’s. She started to fuck Blair like crazy. Blair was pleading for her to let him come, as she would slow down her sucking now and then so that he didn’t get too close. Blair pleaded again and she decided to be good to him. She hummed like crazy, knowing he liked that, and he came with another shout. And once again, she just stayed put where she was. She loved having dick in her mouth. She could easily sleep like this some night. Just sleeping, not fucking. 

Jim got busy with his business and she came again and he followed suit. He could easily sleep like that, also. But he knew it wouldn’t be good. So, he pulled out, grabbed his condom and threw it into the trash. Being a Sentinel allowed for him to see so well in the dark that it was one of the few times he was thrilled about his senses. 

Megan flipped around so that her vagina was facing Blair and Blair licked and could taste Jim in there. Blair liked that a lot. He kept licking and sucking and she did the same on Blair’s cock. Jim went up to the top of the bed and began to lick her ass, as he held it open. Jim was always shocked at how much women liked being fucked in the ass, whether they liked to admit it or not. But she loved when he tongue fucked her. So, that’s what Jim did. Before long, she let out a little squeal and came. This was all that Jim had in him. But Blair was still going strong. 

“Jim, could you fuck me?”

There was little that Jim wouldn’t do for Blair, but his cock wasn’t up to it. “Sorry, Chief, I don’t have it in me.”

Megan flipped over and took his cock into her mouth and sucked until he was interested again. Once he got the action back on, he pulled away from her and went and fucked his partner and love of his life. She kissed Jim the entire time he fucked Blair. 

Once Blair came, so did Jim and Megan did the cleanup with the wipes. They all laid in the bed, breathing hard, but yet, so content. 

“I just love you guys. Thank you for this.”

Jim didn’t know what to say. Blair said, “We love you, too.”

Jim went to sleep with this thought in his mind. Did they love Megan Connor, or was it just sex with the three of them? Jim knew he needed to put some thought into it and he needed to talk to Blair about it. He also wondered why they hadn’t filmed it this time. Were things changing between them? Food for thought. 

The end


	4. April: Plan Your Epitaph Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has questions, Blair has answers and more.

April 6th  
Happy Sixth of the Month Holiday  
Plan Your Epitaph Day  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Characters: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg/Megan Connor  
Summary: Jim has questions, Blair has answers and more.  
Warnings: Threesome, nudity (Hee, hee, hee)  
Word Count: 1844  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Slash/het

 

Jim had had a month to think about how he really felt for Megan. He was hoping that Blair might bring it up, but he didn’t. Megan came over at least once a week, sometimes twice and Jim couldn’t bring himself to say he loved her. Could he love more than one person at a time? 

He had plenty of time to think about it because Blair was already downstairs with Megan and Jim was left to his own thoughts. He heard them talking. 

“I think Jimbo is freaking out, Sandy. I don’t want to cause problems.”

“What do you mean, freaking out?” 

“He doesn’t know what to say or do with me when we aren’t having sex. You know how you always tell me you love me, he never does. I think he’s confused.”

“Shit, I didn’t even notice that, Megan. I’ll talk to him today and see what he thinks about the three of us being together. If we had to stop, how would you feel?”

Megan thought on that a moment and finally said, “I would be crushed. Mostly because I enjoy it so much, but secondly because I’ve never been with two men I love more than you and Jimbo.”

“Same here. I think he’s in love with you, too. He probably thinks he’s unfaithful to me, but I’ll talk to him about it. It might be time to just have certain days to come over and cool it for a while.”

“Oh, Sandy, I don’t want to stop coming over. I’m in love with both of you. I mean, really in love. Not just sex. I’ve told my mum about you both. She doesn’t know that we do it at the same time, she just knows I’m in love with two men at the same time. She thinks it’s a good thing. But, I don’t want to ruin anything that you and Jim have.”

“Megan, I love you and I think Jim does too. We’ll find out today and see where we go from here.” 

Megan moved into Blair’s arms and they started kissing. Jim could hear them downstairs and wondered if they did this all the time. Would that bother him? Jim looked down and saw his hard cock and realized, he didn’t seem to care.

“Megan, don’t get me started. Jim’s tired and I don’t want to fuck alone, unless he was aware.”

“Okay, you talk to Jimbo today and I’ll wait to hear the results. See you later today,” she said as she walked out the door. 

Jim came walking down the stairs and Blair smiled. “Did we wake you up?”

“Everyone and everything wakes me up, Blair. But we do have a lot to talk about. Do we have time this morning? Or do you have classes?”

“I can call my assistant and ask her to take over. You’re off today, so it would be perfect to work some things out.”

Blair called and made the plans and then sat down opposite Jim at the table. “Okay, I’m ready for your questions.”

“Blair, do you love me the way you used to?”

“I think I love you more. You’ve found space for someone else and I like that. So, therefore you’re even more appealing to me, if that’s at all possible. I adore you, Jim.”

“Do you want to have alone time with Megan?” Blair could tell that Jim was nervous about this answer, so he had to be careful. 

“I love Megan, too, Jim. So, I find it hard sometimes to just share with you when I would like to have a shower with just her. I’ll never love her the way I love you, but I do love her just the same.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you had a shower with just her. Seriously, I wouldn’t. I liked listening to you two making out earlier. I’m crazy about her, too. And maybe I would like to have a shower with her some morning, also.”

“Jim, have you ever thought that we might have a schedule with her? I mean we both love her in our own way, so why couldn’t we have nights with just her?”

“I love our nights together. I like the three of us. It’s so exciting that sometimes I can’t wait until she comes over again. I don’t want us to be just a couple. I want us to stay a threesome. Is that all right with you, Blair?”

“That makes perfect sense, Jim. But, I want you to do me a favor today. Take Megan out for lunch and tell her that you love her. She thinks she’s coming between us and she’ll pull away if she thinks that. We don’t want to lose what we have, right?”  
“Right. I’ll call her and arrange lunch today, Blair. But, you’re here, so why don’t you come too?”

“I want you to feel more freedom to explain how you feel without me there. It’s important, Jim. Do this for me.”

“I’ll call her in a few minutes. I love you, Blair.”

“I love you, back. Call her now.”

Blair handed the phone to Jim and watched him dial. “Hey, how would you like to have lunch with me today?”

“Just you?” she asked. 

“Yes, just me. I wanted to talk to you about a few things,” Jim said. 

“Okay, I’ll be ready at noon and be downstairs waiting so you don’t have to come in at all.”

“I’ll see you at noon, Megan.”

“All done, Chief.”

“What do you plan on telling her?” 

“I’m not sure yet. Before I forget, today is the sixth. What is this months’ holiday?”

“It’s Plan Your Epitaph Day. That one’s easy for me. You and Megan are going to be the death of me, but I love it so much that I would want everyone to know about it.”

“You would tell people about us?” Jim wondered. 

“Yes, I would. In fact, I think she should be able to tell people about us if she felt the need. I really am in love with her, Jim. And she’s in love with us. It’s a shame that people know about us, but not about her.”

“This I would have to think about, Blair.”

“Why, Jim? Why does this bother you so much?”

“Maybe I’m afraid people will think we’re weird.”

“They know we’re gay and most people accept that, it seems to me that they would accept us being with a woman, big time.”

“I guess if you look at it like that, that’s true. I’ll think about it, Chief. I’ll talk to her about it today, too.”

“I’m going to go to my class. You sit and figure out what you’re going to talk to Megan about.”

“See you tonight, Chief.”

“Goodbye, Jim. Have a nice lunch.” Blair kissed Jim goodbye and walked out the door.

*

When Jim pulled up in front of the station, Megan was standing there waiting, looking good and nervous. This upset Jim to no end.

“Hey, where did you want to go?” Jim asked. 

“Somewhere quiet and private, if you don’t mind.”

Jim drove over to Saccony’s and got a booth right away. They always seated their favorite cops before anyone else. 

The waiter took their drink and food order right away. Once he was gone, Jim figured there was no time like the present. 

“I have some questions, Megan. First one, how do you feel about me?”

“I’m in love with you. I thought you would know that by now.”

“I do know that, Megan. And I wanted to tell you that I love you, too. I’ve been worried about losing Blair, but he assured me that you make us even stronger. And I always believe what my Chief says.”

“So, you’re not telling me we’re over with?”

“No, we love you. I love you. I like being with you, talking to you and sharing my lifemate with you. So, we’ll probably be together for a good long while.”

“Jimbo, I love you so much, but there is one thing I need to ask. Can we at least tell people about us? I would like to share our life with people sometimes, but I don’t tell anyone anything. It’s a lonely way to live.”

“Blair agrees with you, Megan. So, if you want to tell a few people, that’s fine, but you might get teased and some of it might be not so nice teasing.”

Megan smiled at Jim and patted his hand. “Don’t worry so much about everything, Jimbo.”

“Would you like to move into our house with us? You could have your own room and then you’re right there if you want to be. I haven’t talked to Blair about this yet, but I’m sure he’ll agree.”

“I would love that, Jim. Would I be able to come upstairs when I’m blue, lonely or sad and just cuddle with the two of you?”

Jim leaned across the table and kissed her. “You can come up anytime you would like to.”

“Thank you, Jim. I’m going to give my notice at my apartment tonight. I’ll move in the next week or so, if Sandy says it’s okay?”

Lunch came and the two of them ate and discussed living arrangements and Megan found herself getting very excited. She knew this was going to work out.

*

When Blair got home that night, Jim was making dinner.

“So, how did lunch go? You didn’t call. I was worried.”

“I wanted to wait and tell you in person. I asked her if she would like to move into the office and live here full time. But, she wanted to see what you said first. Do you mind?”

“That’s perfect. Did you discuss telling anyone about us?”

“Yes, Megan wants to tell some of her friends and I told her that would be fine. I think that people will find out and label her easy, but that’s just my opinion.”

“Stop worrying, Jim. She’s going to do just fine. I’m so glad it went well. Did you tell her that you loved her?”

“I did. Chief, she just beamed with happiness and joy when I said it. I felt terrible for waiting so long.”

“When is she moving in?” Blair asked. 

“She said in the next week. So much for being alone.”

“It’ll be a new chapter in our lives, Jim. It’s going to be great.”

“I hope so, Blair. I hope you’re right about all of it.”

“I am. Besides, I already wrote my epitaph today. Want to read it?”

“Sure.” Jim unfolded the paper and laughed. “Here lies Blair Sandburg, who died from pure bliss of having two people loving him too much. He will be missed by both of them and he’ll miss them, too.”

“That’s how I feel, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“I love you, Jim.”

The end


	5. May: National Teachers Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s moving in? Will there be some angst? We’ll have to wait and see.

May 6th  
Happy Sixth of the Month Holiday  
National Teachers Day  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Characters: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg/Megan Connor  
Summary: Guess who’s moving in? Will there be some angst? We’ll have to wait and see.  
Warnings: Threesome, nudity (Hee, hee, hee)  
Word Count: 2303  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Slash/het

 

Jim and Blair had helped Megan move in for the last month and were finally done. She had a lot of things in the office. Jim wasn’t crazy about more stuff in his loft, but knew this was to be her place too. 

Blair was cooking dinner and minding his own business when Jim came through shouting at Megan from the hallway. 

“I told you, we’re not working together at work. I’ll partner with anyone else, but not you. We have to keep a space between us while at work.”

She was ready for this fight. “Then how come you and Blair work together and live together? What’s the difference, Jimbo?”

“The difference is, people are already talking, Megan. I don’t like what they’re saying about you. They all think Blair and I are lucky fucks, but you’re a piece of trash. I don’t like it and I think it would be worse if we worked together.”

“They really think I’m a piece of trash?” Megan asked, looking sad. 

“Certain people, yes. Joel for instance thinks we’re all nuts and that we’re using you and will dump you when we’re done. But not before your good name is totally tarnished. So, don’t bring it up again, Megan.”

Blair had been quiet thus far but decided to say something. “Hello, to the two of you, too. It’s good to see you. I did have a good day at the university and thank you for asking.”

Megan walked over to him and kissed him and said, “I’m sorry, Sandy. I didn’t mean to leave you out of this. I’m glad you had a good day. Mine wasn’t as good.”

“Joel will come around, Megan. He just needs time to adjust. Stop worrying, both of you. Jim, where is my kiss?”

Jim looked sheepish as he walked over and kissed Blair, almost like it was a second thought. “Sorry, Chief. Today was a bad day. But it’s over and done with now. We’re not discussing it any longer.”

Megan glanced at the special calendar. “Guess what today is on the calendar?” Megan asked. 

Jim said, “I know you’re going to tell us.”

“Today is National Teachers Day.”

“Cool, I didn’t even know that when I was teaching today. I should have remembered to look at the calendar. Not that anyone would have said anything at the university.”

“Happy Teachers Day, Chief. You’re one of the best teachers, I know, so this day is special. Can dinner be put in the fridge for tomorrow? I’d like to take you out to celebrate?”

“Oh wow, that would be nice. Yes, this can wait until tomorrow. Where are we going?”

“Somewhere nice. How about Saccony’s? We all love Italian.”

“Does that sound good, Megan?” Blair asked. 

“That sounds great,” Megan answered. 

“Let’s all get ready to go,” Jim said walking up the stairs. 

Megan said, “I’m going to jump in the shower.”

“Well, hurry it up, then.” Blair teased. 

They all got ready to go and were on their way to Saccony’s for dinner. All Jim ever had to do was call and they got them right in. Jim saved the man that owned the place from a robber one night and he said he would be forever in Jim’s debt. So, Jim decided that now and then it didn’t hurt to have a spot without a reservation. It wasn’t like they got the meal for free. Jim had told the owner that if he didn’t let Jim pay, Jim would stop coming in all together and his feelings would be hurt. So, Sam Saccony let Jim have his way. They arrived and Sam took them to a very private and cozy booth. It was almost like he understood about the three of them. But, if he did, he never let on. 

“Jim, this was really nice of you and such a good idea,” Blair said. 

“It’s the least we could do for our teacher of the month. How often does that happen, right?” Megan answered. 

Jim smiled at both of them and asked, “What are you two having for dinner?”

“I’m going to have the Shrimp with white sauce, Lasagna,” Megan said. 

“Oh, that sounds very good,” Blair agreed. 

“I’m going to have regular Lasagna. It’s to die for, Megan.”

“I know that, Jimbo. I’ve had it here before. But I feel like white sauce tonight.”

“I’m going to have the same thing as Megan. I wanted sea food and white sauce, so that answers the bill.”

When the waiter came, they all ordered their wine, their dinners and just sat back to relax and enjoy the evening. 

“You boys really look yummy tonight,” Megan said. 

Jim looked at her oddly and said, “Why?”

“I could easily take you both in this booth, right now.”

Blair and Jim started laughing and Jim said, “And you talk about Blair being the demon. I think it might be you, Megan.”

Blair looked at Megan and asked, “Is that a new blouse? It’s very becoming. I can’t wait until we get home so I can take it off.”

Jim licked his lips and said, “You just might be dessert. Both of you.”

“Oh my God. Jimbo just called us dessert and you know how much he loves dessert,” Megan admitted. 

“I do love dessert, but I’d like to get dessert and eat it off the two of you instead.”

Blair took his napkin and fanned his face. “Wow, is it hot in here or is it what Jim just said?”

Megan grinned. “It’s what Jim just said. I’m already wet.”

Jim almost choked on his water as he was drinking it. “Don’t say things like that, unless you want us to find out.”

“Oh, I do want you to find out. Do you have the nerve to touch me here, boys?”

Jim was hard as a rock. He was always shocked at how fast these two people could make his motor run. He slipped his hand under the table and began to fondle Megan under her skirt. It was easy, she was wearing no panties. 

“Blair, she has no panties.”

Blair joined in and touched her also. She was squirming around in the booth, trying not to look so obvious when they brought their wine. Jim and Blair never took their hands off of Megan at all. The waiter left and they both began to play with her in earnest. She was close to coming, Jim could tell by her sounds and her scent. Blair went in to her lips and started to kiss her. She gladly let him because she needed something to take her mind off of coming so fast. Megan really hated the way Blair could make her come by almost looking at her. Jim was a close second. Blair moved her skirt up so that they could see her legs better. Megan needed something to do while she was kissing Blair, so she reached over and grabbed Jim’s cock through his Dockers and began to stroke him fast and hard. Jim saw dinner coming and said, “Time out, kids. Dinner is here.”

They all took a deep breath and Megan noticed that Jim and Blair still had their fingers inside of her. There was no one across from them, so Jim pulled her back and said, “Come for us.”

They flicked a few times more and she came moaning into Blair’s mouth. Both Jim and Blair were very happy. They had just succeeded in making her come in the middle of a restaurant. Both men licked their fingers and started to eat their meal. Megan thought that was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. God, she loved these men so much. 

They fed each other food off of their plates and they finished as quickly as they could. All three of them wanted to get home to play as soon as possible. Sam came over to the table and asked, “Was everything all right for you?”

Jim beamed with happiness and said, “Everything was perfect, Sam. Thank you so much. We’ll take the check now and be on our way.”

“No, you have to try some dessert. My wife made homemade cheesecake today and it’s quite delicious. I promised her you would all try a slice.”

Blair smiled. “Okay, we’ll each have a slice.”

Sam looked at Megan and asked, “Would you like the cheesecake to go?”

Megan smiled at him and said, “We would love it to go.”

“Maybe Jim and Blair can feed it to you?” Sam asked as he walked off. 

“I told you he knew about us,” Jim said. 

“And he doesn’t seem bothered by it at all,” Megan said. 

Sam brought the dessert in boxes and brought the check. Jim paid the bill with his card and before long they were on the road again. 

In the truck, Jim asked, “Since when do you go without panties?”

“Since I knew you guys would want me during dinner. You almost always do. I figured it would be easier if you didn’t have to fight with panties.”

“Megan, fuck Blair while I’m driving. Sit on his cock and fuck him.”

Blair just moaned in appreciation. She unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out and sat on it. 

“Wait a minute, I don’t have a condom with me,” Blair said. 

“I’m on the pill, Sandy.” She then sat on his cock and began to move. As they drove down the road, people were watching them and this seemed to turn Jim on all the more.

“Blair, fuck her hard. Make her come right now.”

Blair pulled Megan closer and pushed up into her vagina, until she could hardly breathe. He started fucking her long and hard, moaning the entire time. They sat at a red light and an older couple in the next vehicle were watching Blair and Megan go at it hot and heavy and they couldn’t take their eyes off of the couple. This made Jim smile and get even harder. Megan was making her little noises that she made when she got close and Blair was making his grunting noises that he made when he was close. Both of them came at the same time and it was just when the light turned green. The older couple got quite the show. 

Jim pulled over to the side of the road and said, “Chief, you drive now. My turn.”

Blair got out and walked around the truck and got into the driver’s side. Jim moved over and pulled Megan onto his lap. “Chief, drive slow. I want her in the car, just like you did. I don’t want to get home yet.”

Jim undid his pants, pulled his cock out and began to fuck her as hard as he had ever done it. God, he was so damned horny, he couldn’t believe it. They pulled up to a red light and that couple was beside them again. They watched as Jim fucked her this time and both sat there and watched the entire time they waited for the green light. Jim said, “God, you feel so good, Megan. Come for me.”

And just like that, she came. Jim followed her very soon afterwards. She smiled at him and said, “This was new.”

“Nothing beats truck sex,” Jim said. 

“I totally agree. It’s very hot being almost caught by someone,” Blair pointed out. 

Jim said, “Oh, you are so full of us now. You’re going to make a mess on the seat and I don’t like messes on the seat. Stay on my lap until we get home and then we’ll take you upstairs and we’ll clean you up.”

“Was it just me, or was this the first time we didn’t use a condom?” Blair asked. 

“It’s just us, so I trust you both. We don’t have to have them if you don’t want to,” Megan said. 

Jim started getting hard again and she moaned. “Sandy, he’s ready to go again, do you believe it?”

“Yes, I do. Those Sentinel senses are nice for certain things.”

Jim started to fuck her harder than the first time and came rather quickly. “Sorry, Megan. I just had to have you.”

She kissed him and said, “You never have to say you’re sorry for wanting me.”

Blair pulled into the parking lot and Jim said, “This is going to leak down your legs. What a mess. But thankfully, Blair and I love messy girls, don’t we Blair?”

“Yes, we do. Let’s get upstairs and finish the evening,” Blair suggested. 

As they walked, Jim could see their come dripping down her thighs and legs. He was getting hard again. They stood in the elevator and there was a woman from the third floor on the car with them. Jim was in a bad way and needed Blair or Megan soon and this woman wouldn’t shut up.

The elevator opened and they shot out and rushed to the door and got inside before she could say anything else. 

They slammed the door and burst out laughing. Blair said, “Jim get upstairs, I’m fucking you in just a moment.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Megan, would you like to go another round?” Jim asked. 

“I’ll meet you up there.” She went flying by them and up the stairs in moments. 

The men went up and got to business and suddenly Megan said, “Wait a minute. I didn’t get my cheesecake.”

Blair said, “We’ll get it once we’re done. Stop whining.”

So she came instead.


	6. June: National Donut Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are things going for the Three Amigos?

June 6th  
National Donut Day  
Happy Sixth of the Month Holiday  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Characters: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg/Megan Connor  
Summary: How are things going for the Three Amigos?  
Warnings: Threesome, nudity (Hee, hee, hee)  
Word Count: 1973  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Slash/het

Jim came back to the loft after his run, carrying a box of donuts. “Guess what today is, Megan?”

“Something to do with running, or donuts?” she asked, smiling. 

“It’s National Donut Day. Have one, they’re good for you. After the workout we all had this morning, you deserve one,” Jim said. 

Both Jim and Megan picked up a donut and started to eat it. 

Blair came walking out of the bathroom and said, “They aren’t good for you, Megan. Spit that out.”

“Wait a minute, why are they bad for her, but not for me?” Jim wondered. 

“I’m getting to you, next. I have a class and I don’t want to hear about National Donut Day again. Some of these holidays are just plain dumb.”

“You only think they’re dumb if it’s something you don’t believe in,” Megan guessed. 

“When I get home, you both had better have thrown these out,” Blair said as he stormed out the door. 

Megan looked at Jim, took a bite of her donut and asked, “Is he really angry with us?”

“Nah, he just likes to nag now and then. He’s just mad because he wanted one of those donuts in the worst way before he left. Bet you money.” Jim teased and got his shoulder holster on for work. Megan did the same exact thing. They were riding together since they lived in the same place, now. 

They each had one more donut and drank some coffee and then left for work. 

On the way to the station, Megan said, “Joel asked me why I was doing this with you and Sandy. He wants to know why I’m lowering myself to that level. He thinks I’m cheap and easy.”

“He’s just jealous, Megan. Ignore him.”

“But, Jimbo, he’s one of our best friends. I can’t have one of our best friends thinking I’m cheap and easy.”

“We’re all cheap and easy, Megan. Stop worrying about it. You knew that some people were going to frown on this when you told them. I warned you, remember?”

“I know, but, I really wanted Joel and everyone else to be on board about us. They refuse to believe that there is love involved.”

“As I said before, ignore them all. Fuck them all,” Jim said, smiling. 

“Do you think I’m cheap and easy?” Megan asked. 

“I think you’re sexy as all get out and we love you, so that’s all I see when I look at you. Someone I truly love and want to be with.”

“Thank you, Jimbo.”

“If you were really appreciative, you would stop calling me Jimbo. God, that’s just about as bad as Jimmy.”

“Maybe I’ll start calling you, Jimmy,” Megan kidded. 

Jim glared at her and said, “Jimbo will have to do.”

“Do you have any ideas about that case you’re working on?” Megan asked. 

“I do have some ideas and I wanted to run them by you and Simon this morning. I thought about them all night. Well, maybe not all night.”

Megan snickered and slugged Jim in the arm as they parked. Joel was just getting out of his car when Jim and Megan got out of Jim’s truck. 

“Jim, could I talk to you for a moment?” Joel asked. 

“I’ll be up in a few, Megan. See you upstairs.”

As soon as Megan was in the elevator Joel said, “Jim, this is out of control. This has been going on for months and people are talking about what a tramp she is. At first I was defending her, but now I’m wondering if she even knows how bad it looks.”

“She only told three people, so one of you must have told someone else and now there is all this talking. I see one problem and that’s you’re all not minding your own business. I happen to love Megan Connor and if you don’t like it, tough shit. Simon understands, why can’t you?”  
“Simon doesn’t understand. He thinks she’s a tramp too. If you really loved her, you would dump her so she could save face.”

Jim just stared at Joel like he had a second head or something. “I’m not going to dump her, but I’m going to see about getting her a work visa and we can open up our own business. Then I don’t have to worry about anything you say. Being a cop isn’t the last job on earth.”

“Jim, do you realize what you’re saying? You’re thinking about giving up being a cop for Megan Connor? What is wrong with this picture?”

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong, Joel, everyone is in our business. She just wanted to share her news with someone she was close to and thought you would all understand. I warned her that you were all close minded but she wouldn’t listen. She was under the impression that you all loved her in your own way.”

“The difference is, we don’t get to fuck her at the end of the day, that’s only you and Blair. I think it’s sick.”

“Joel, I don’t want to say another word, because I’ll say something I’ll regret and can’t take back. Stay away from her and shut your fucking mouth.”

Joel turned on his heal and went towards the elevator and Jim just took deep breaths down in the garage until he knew he wasn’t going to punch his friend. Or should he say, so-called friend?

When Jim got upstairs, Joel and Megan were arguing in Simon’s office and Jim just sighed. This was getting old, really fast. 

Jim walked towards the office and Jim saw the look on Simon’s face that said, ‘stay out of it’ and he went to his desk and sat down, He needed to let Megan fight her own battles. Otherwise, she would appear weak. So, Jim got down to business, finding a link to the man that he had in mind for the suspect.

*

Blair was standing in front of the class, teaching and suddenly thought about Megan and Jim and found himself wanting them both. _This is stupid. You have to teach. You can’t fuck all day and night._

He passed out the test papers and hoped the kids would do a better job then he would do that day. His brain was in a type of sexual fog. It couldn’t be normal, could it? 

He sat at his desk and began to work on something and looked every now and then to be sure no one was cheating. He really liked teaching and was lucky to have such great students. Every now and then he had one that failed, but not too often. He was a very lucky man. _With life and love._  
Blair wondered how Jim and Megan were doing that day. He knew they were both working on a different case and both of them were stumped. Blair wished sometimes that Megan could work with Jim, but Jim said no. He said that they had enough togetherness at home. He didn’t need it at work. So, Blair dropped the issue. 

Before long, the kids in his class were bringing up the papers and when the timer went off, they all brought them up. Blair said, “I’ll have them all graded and posted within two days. Good luck to all of you. See you on Thursday.”

They all left the room and Blair called Jim really fast. 

“Ellison.”

“Hey, Jim, how are things going today?”

“They could be better. Right now, Connor and Joel are at each other’s throats and I’m getting tired of taking part of the heat. Joel’s being an asshole.”

“It’s just new Jim. It’s going to take him awhile to get used to it. And he probably wonders if you and I intend on continuing this or dumping her right away. He’s probably worried about her.”

“He’s got a funny way of showing it.”

“I’m done for the day, do you want me to come to the station?” Blair asked. 

“No… I think we should just cool it for a while. Megan needs to get some things under control.”

“Like what, Jim?”

“Like her big mouth, for instance.”

“Jim, calm down. I’m coming to the station and things had better not be as bad as you painted them, or Joel will have to answer to me.”

Jim laughed. It was a good laugh, not a make fun of laugh. He knew that Blair meant business and finally decided maybe that would do the trick. “Okay, Chief. See you in a short while.”

“Bye babe,” Blair said, before he hung up the phone.

*

When Blair arrived, Jim was out on a call with Henri and Rafe. Blair went back to Joel’s office and knocked on the door. Joel opened the door but didn’t look that happy to see Blair standing there.  
“What do you want, Blair?”

“I want to tell you something. Could I come in?”

“I guess so.” Joel opened the door wider and after Blair was in, shut the door behind the younger man. 

“So, I figure you probably have questions and I have answers. Why don’t we talk?”

“Blair, I just don’t understand how the two of you fuck her at the same time.”

“Joel, we don’t fuck her at the same time. And we make love, not fuck her. We’re crazy about Megan. We love having her in our lives and she loves being there. Now, what questions do you have?”

“I think it’s demeaning to her to have you both seeing her naked at the same time.”

“Let me show you a photo we had taken about a month ago. This is how we usually are, Joel. You’re focusing too much on the sexual part of it. You’ll never understand or accept that, that’s a given. But look at this picture. Does this look like two men that don’t think much of someone else?”

Joel looked at the picture Blair had in his wallet. It was the three of them and they all looked totally in love. It was a very sweet picture. Blair was right. It did look like love. They didn’t think Megan was a piece of ass, they really loved her. Joel could see it in the picture. “I’m still confused, Blair. But, now I’m not so angry anymore.”

“Does this mean that you’ll come to poker again?” Blair asked. 

“It’s going to take me a while to get used to her being with the two of you. But I’m going to try and understand.”

“Thanks, Joel. And try not to be so angry with Jim. He really loves her. And you’re hurting him every time you call her names.”

“I’m going to try and do better, I promise. Now, go out there and tell your partners that you had a talk with me and I’ll try and be more understanding.”

“See you later, Joel.” Blair walked out into the bullpen smiling and Jim saw this and wondered, _How in the fuck does he do this?_

The rest of the day went really fast and really well. No more yelling matches and no more name calling. It was going to work out.

*

When they got home that night, Megan was cooking. She had taken Jim’s truck and left early to make dinner and Jim rode with Blair.

The three of them met in the kitchen and kissed one another. 

“Want to fool around before dinner?” Blair asked, eyebrows wiggling like crazy. 

“God, he’s a demon,” Megan said. 

“But he’s our demon, Megan.” Jim laughed all the way up the stairs. 

The end


	7. July: National Fried Chicken Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan decides she wants to cook dinner for the three of them. The guys find out she can cook on top of everything else.

July: National Fried Chicken Day  
Happy Sixth of the Month Holiday  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Characters: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg/Megan Connor  
Summary: Megan decides she wants to cook dinner for the three of them. The guys find out she can cook on top of everything else.   
Warnings: Threesome, nudity (Hee, hee, hee)  
Word Count:   
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Slash/het

 

“Do you realize we’ve been together for seven months?” Megan asked Jim and Blair. 

“Wow, doesn’t the time fly when you’re having fun?” Blair asked. 

Jim smiled at the two of them. They were both so cute. “What is the holiday for this month, Blair?”

“It’s National Fried Chicken Day,” Blair said. 

“Oh, I want to make it for dinner tonight. I’m off, today. I’ll have dinner waiting for you when you get home tonight.”

Blair grinned and licked his lips. “I love fried chicken. Have you ever made it before?”

“Once or twice,” she added. She didn’t mention that in Australia, she had won some awards at the fairs where she lived. 

“Jim, loves fried chicken. It’s one of his favorite things to eat. I don’t let him have it too often, so he goes crazy for it sometimes.”

“Well, when you both get off, there will be dinner waiting for you. Now, get to work, both of you. Otherwise you’ll be late.”

“Thanks, Megan,” Jim said as he kissed her and walked out the door. Blair followed suit and said, “Have a good day, Megan. I love you.”

“I love both of you, not git.” 

Jim was driving Blair to classes, dropped him off and then to the station. Things had calmed down at the station and it was actually back to normal again. No one cared that Megan was with Jim and Blair anymore. It was old news. Jim figured that they all thought they weren’t even an item any longer. 

Jim was sitting at his desk typing up a report and Rafe walked up to him and whispered, “Do you think Connor would go on a date with me?”

“No, she wouldn’t go on a date with you. She’s taken,” Jim spat out.

“She’s still with you guys? How in the hell do you luck out, Ellison? You not only got her but you have Blair Sandburg, too. Anyone and everyone at the station wants to date him.”

“Well, he’s taken too.”

“How about if I come over and we have a fourth night?” Rafe whispered some more. 

“Get lost before I knock your head off. What the hell is wrong with you?” Jim wondered. 

“Hey, I’m not the one sleeping with two other people in the same bed. I think I should ask them. Do you even ask them if they’re exclusive? Or do you just take it for granted that they are?”

Jim thought a moment and said, “Fine, ask them both. See what they say.”

This ruined Jim’s day because he realized he hadn’t asked Blair and Megan if they were exclusive. He did take it for granted. 

When Jim took lunch, he called Megan from his truck. 

“Connor.”

“Hey, Megan, I have to ask you something.”

“You can ask me anything you’d like, Jimbo.”

“Someone asked me today if you would date them and I told them no, you were taken and I realized I’ve never asked you how you felt about that. What if someone came into your life and you wanted to date them?”

“Jimbo, I don’t want to date Rafe. He’s been asking me for two weeks. He’s such a jerk. He thinks because I’m with you and Sandy that I’m easy. I told him to go and fuck Brown.”

Jim burst out laughing. “So, we’re exclusive?”

“Yes, Jimbo. I’m not fucking anyone else. And I don’t want to, anyhow.”

“How is your day coming along, Megan?”

“This chicken is going to be so fucking good that you and Sandy will be taking care of me all night long in thanks.”

“I can’t wait. I ate a salad for lunch, so I would be good and hungry by tonight. I’ll see you later, Meg. Have fun. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Stop worrying so much about everything, okay?”

“Okay. See you tonight.”

Jim got upstairs and ordered Megan some flowers and Blair some flowers for their seven month anniversary. Once he had done that, he felt better.

*

Blair was grading papers in his office when the delivery man showed up. They were beautiful carnations from Jim for their Anniversary. Blair was so thrilled with the flowers. Jim was one of the most thoughtful guys in the world and Blair was going to get him some candy, because of that. Usually Blair didn’t let him have candy, but this was a special occasion.

He called a chocolate shop and ordered fancy Bon Bon’s and had them delivered right away to the bullpen. Blair told them what to put on the card. Then he ordered some for Megan. He loved her, too, after all.

*

Megan had finished everything and was just waiting to fry the chicken when it got closer to the time for her men to come home. _My men. What a nice ring to it._

There was a knock at the door and it was a dozen roses from Jim. Megan was so pleased with him remembering to think of their seven months together that she was filled with joy. She needed to send something to Sandy and Jim. 

She sat down and thought and thought and finally came up with an idea. She got flavored coffees for both of them and she got flavored tea for Sandy, too. She went to the store, bought everything and went home to make up the cool baskets for each of the men. She decided that she would also put some sweets in it. _Sweets for the sweet._ Once she got home, she got ready to fry the chicken. It was almost time. She had even made corn fritters to go along with it. Hopefully they would like the meal. Even the coleslaw she decided on was homemade.

*

Jim received the chocolates right before it was time to go home meaning he didn’t have to share them with anyone. This made Jim very happy. 

Jim picked Blair up and saw he had his flowers and was very happy to see Jim. They kissed in the car for some time and then Blair said, “Did you taste the chocolate, I sent?”

“Not yet. I figured we would have them for desert. They look delicious. Thank you, Chief.”

“I sent a box to Megan, too. I can’t believe we’re still together. Some days it takes me off guard and almost makes me cry with happiness.”

Jim hugged him close and said, “I feel the same way, Chief. This has been a good decision for all of us.”

“I can’t wait to have dinner tonight. I only ate a salad, so I would have room. I’m starving,” Blair complained. 

“I did the very same thing, Chief. We’re going to be so hungry that it won’t matter if it tastes good or not. But, I’m hoping that it does taste good.”

“I have a feeling she knows how to cook and we’re going to make her use that skill from now on.”

*

When they got out of the truck in the parking lot, Jim said, “I can smell it, Chief. It smells delicious. I hope that’s our dinner that I’m smelling.”

“I bet it is. I can’t wait.”

When they came through the door, Megan practically flew into their arms. Kissing them each and telling them thank you for the gifts. She loved everything.

Jim noticed the baskets sitting on the counter and asked, “What are the baskets for?”

“They are for work. Different flavored coffees, hot chocolate and teas for each of you. Sprinkled with a little candy for good measure. Happy Anniversary.”

Jim kissed her again and said, “Thank you for the baskets.”

Blair kissed her too and was getting a little too into it. 

“Not right now, Sandy. Dinner is served.” Megan rushed into the kitchen and got everything and put it on the table. 

Jim asked, “Corn fritters? I love them so much. We never get to have them.”

“You made all of this yourself?” Blair wondered. 

“Yes, even the coleslaw is homemade. Eat up, I hope you like it.”

They all started eating and Jim ended up eating two pieces of chicken along with all of the trimmings. But Blair and Megan only ate one piece and the trimmings. 

Once dinner was done, the guys cleaned up the kitchen while Megan put everything away. Before long, it didn’t even look like something had exploded in there like it did when they started. 

“Thank you for dinner, Megan,” Jim said. 

“It was delicious. I take it you’ve made this a few times,” Blair guessed. 

“I used to enter my chicken at the fairs in Australia and I won one year.”

Jim sat down on the sofa and turned on the television. He wanted to just relax a little after that big meal. But Blair had other plans. 

“You relax a while, Jim. Megan and I are going to make out.”

“Okay,” Jim answered, knowing that he loved to watch them make out. 

Before long, both Megan and Blair had no shirts on and were fondling each other, licking and kissing everywhere. Jim stood up and said, “I’m going to take a shower. I’ll be back.”

While Jim was in the shower, Blair got Megan naked and pulled her up the stairs. Jim came walking out of the bathroom and heard them upstairs, kissing and groping. This made Jim smile. 

Jim walked upstairs, clean and naked. He slid onto the bed and came up from behind and started kissing Megan’s neck and back. Megan loved having both sides of her body played with at once. There were no words to describe the feelings or thoughts about how good it made a body feel. Jim didn’t ask, he got the Astroglide out and loosened her ass. Jim was always very slow and careful as to not hurt her. He always wanted it to be good for her. Blair started fucking her and they were going at it pretty fast and hard when Jim slid into her, she just moaned, “Oh…”

Jim loved fucking her ass. It was so tight and so good. Plus he could see Blair too and see the happiness on his face as he fucked her. Blair really loved Megan, Jim could see that in his face. Jim loved her too, but not like Blair did. Jim wondered if he would ever get to that level. He hoped so. 

Both men were getting very busy and Megan was coming over and over again. Both men loved when she did that. It was like she couldn’t get enough sex sometimes. 

Blair moaned very loudly, grunted and came. It was Jim’s undoing. He loved the sounds that his lovers made. It was always enough to push him over the edge. 

Jim cleaned Megan and Blair up. While he was wiping Blair, Blair started to get hard again and Jim said, “Nope, we’re waiting until later.”

“How about you sleep and I make love with Megan? I just want to be close to her and be inside of her.

“Okay, I’m going to lay here and fall asleep and you two have fun.”

They made love very quietly and quickly and never woke Jim up once. 

Jim woke up about two hours later and got out of bed to go pee. While he was down there, he ate another piece of chicken. _This is the best chicken I’ve ever had._

Jim wasn’t paying attention to much when Megan’s arms were around him as he glanced out the balcony window. “Are you all right, Megan?”

“More than all right. I’m great.” She loved that he was naked in front of the windows. She knew that anyone could see him from next door on the balcony. And sure enough, someone came out to sit and there was Jim with his head thrown back, hard as a rock, being stroked by his lover. She switched around and got on her knees and began to suck his cock. Jim saw the man watching them and noticed he continued to stare even after he noticed that Jim saw him. That neighbor didn’t care. Before long, the guy’s wife was standing there next to him watching Jim and Megan. She stopped sucking and starting playing with his balls and his hole. Jim tried to remain composed, but he was losing it fast. 

She decided to be good to him for a change and went back to sucking him while playing with his balls and his hole. He held her head as close to him as he could get without choking her to death and came with a vengeance. She kissed his cock once more and then moved up to his lips. She still had Jim’s come in her mouth and shared it with Jim when she kissed him. Jim had never had that done to him before and he loved it. 

“Let’s go to sleep for tonight. Blair will be up early and we need to rest,” Jim suggested. 

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, too, babe.”

She hugged him so hard that it almost took his breath away. Jim realized that she must have liked the nickname. He pulled her into his arms and said, “Happy Anniversary.”

“Lock up, I’ll be up with Sandy,” Megan said softly.

Jim did just that. 

The end


	8. August: Wiggle Your Toes Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another month has gone by and we see the threesome asking some questions.

August: Wiggle Your Toes Day  
Happy Sixth of the Month Holiday  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Characters: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg/Megan Connor  
Summary: Another month has gone by and we find the threesome asking each other some questions.   
Warnings: Threesome, nudity (Hee, hee, hee)  
Word Count: 2162  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Slash/het

 

“Sandy, how do you feel about me sleeping upstairs all the time, even if we’re not having sex?”

“You know, Megan, I hadn’t really even thought about it, but I don’t see why Jim would object. That bed is plenty big enough for all of us to sleep in.”

“That would make me feel closer to the two of you, you know?” Megan asked. 

“Jim should be out of the shower in a few moments. You can run it by him then.”

“Okay, I will. What do you have planned for today, Sandy?”

“I have to post some grades for the summer classes and I’m going to sit on the grass and wiggle my toes a lot.”

“Sandy, why would you be wiggling your toes a lot?”

“I’m glad you asked, Megan. Today is Wiggle Your Toes Day, so try and do it every time you think of it.” Blair laughed when he saw her wiggling her toes already. 

“Well, I thought I would get a head start, since you’re going to be doing it too.”

Jim came out of the bathroom and kissed Blair and then kissed Megan. “Good morning, campers. How did you sleep?”

Megan said, “Funny you should mention that, Jimbo because I’m not sleeping that well all alone on the nights I’m not upstairs. I was wondering if I could sleep upstairs all the time with you and Sandy.”

Jim smiled at both of them. “Sure, what the hell. As long as we do actually sleep sometimes. I’m starting to show my age, let me tell you.”

“Oh, Jimbo, you aren’t old at all. In fact, I would bet you’re in better shape than anyone we know and that includes me and Sandy.”

“Hey, no need to insult us, Megan.” Blair laughed and kissed her before she started backtracking to get out of it. “I was kidding, Meg.”

“I love when you call me Meg. Jimbo, too. It sounds so sexy from you guys,” Megan said, smiling. 

“It’s sort of a nickname, sort of like Jimbo and Sandy. We all have to have our little names,” Blair said. 

“Who’s making dinner tonight?” Jim asked. 

“I will,” Megan said holding her hand up in the air. “I sort of wanted to try some homemade chicken pot pie. Rhonda told me about it and thought you guys would like it.”

“That sounds delicious, Megan. I can’t wait. Why aren’t you ready for work yet?” Jim asked. 

“Because, I’m off today. I’m going to go shopping for the fixings for the pot pie and then think of something wonderful for dessert, too.”

Blair smiled and said, “I’m going to be home at noon, so if you want to wait to shop, we can do it together. Oh shit, I need to get out of here. See you at noon, Megan. Bye Jim. Both of you have a great day.”

Blair flew out the front door, with Jim and Megan laughing behind him. This is usually the way that Blair was. Flying by the seat of his pants. 

“Well, I’ve got to get to work. See you tonight,” Jim said. 

“Bye, Jimbo. Have a good day.” She kissed him and he walked out the door next. 

Megan walked up the stairs and lay down on the bed, getting a feel for being up there all the time. She happened to see the tape on the tv stand and thought about watching the three of them, but wondered, if they ever watched while alone. She decided she would just ask, Jimbo.

“Ellison.”

“Jimbo, would it be freaky if I laid on the bed and watched one of the videos of us by myself?”

“Go for it, Megan. I did it last time I was off when you two had to work. Have fun.” Jim closed his cell and smiled. He remembered that day well. Those tapes were really hot. He drove the rest of the way to work, being semi-hard, because that’s what his two lovers did to him. 

Megan got the first video out of the safe. She put this one they left out last night into the safe. Jim wanted them away from prying eyes, but Megan loved those videos. They were fun to watch and get excited by. She popped it into the machine and began to watch it. Before long, she was getting very hot and bothered. Then she remembered that Sandy was coming home at noon and she didn’t want to be in bed when he got home. She stopped the video, put it in the safe, closed the safe and got ready to take a shower. _I refuse to have sex by myself when I have two lovers in my house._

*

Jim was working a case with Joel and Joel asked, “So how are things going for the three of you?”

“Just great, Joel. Thank you for asking,” Jim answered. 

“I wish I understood Megan a little more. She really seems like she’s into both of you guys and I guess I don’t understand that.”

“But, you understand us getting into her?” 

“Who wouldn’t? She’s gorgeous and very nice. If she wasn’t with you boys, I would ask her on a date.”

“Joel, you’re married.”

“It’s not stopping you and Blair.”

“It’s not the same thing.”

“It’s exactly the same thing. You and Blair have each other and then when you feel the need, you call Megan upstairs, am I right?”

“Actually, we all sleep in the same bed. So, it’s not the same thing. We’re all together. Each of us, loves the other ones.”

“I didn’t realize you slept in the same bed. That does change things. I might look at it a little differently now. Have I mentioned lately how lucky you are?” Joel asked, laughing at his own joke. 

“I know how lucky I am. I’m crazy about them, Joel. If anything were to happen to either of them, I would just die.”

Joel patted Jim on the back and said, “Don’t worry, things will be just fine. I’m happy for all of you. Really, I am.”

“Are you ready to start coming over for poker?” Jim asked, as they looked for more clues at the crime scene. They were the only ones there, so there was no need to whisper.   
“Yes, I would love to start coming over again for poker. I heard that last week, Blair was quite the pistol.”

Jim let out a bark of laughter and said, “He had too much to drink and was pretty loose. He even lost some of the hands. Simon was thrilled.”

Both men were writing down things they saw at the scene into their notebooks and compared notes. No one could say they couldn’t keep their mind on work.

*

Blair came walking through the front door of the loft and shouted, “Honey, I’m home.”

Megan came walking out of the office with a big smile on her face. “You’re so fucking cute.” She pulled him in for a kiss and Blair finally pulled away when he was very hot and bothered. 

“We need to have a talk tonight about having sex with only one of us. I’d love to fuck you senseless right now, but I don’t know how Jim would feel about that.”

“Sandy, you’re right, we do need to address that question. I was going to ask you to watch one of the videos with me and see what happened, but I didn’t know how Jim would feel about that. He might feel left out.”

“We’ll talk to him about it tonight, Megan. Now, let’s get this shopping done and I’ll help you make dinner, too.”

“Sounds like a perfect afternoon. Spending it with one of my favorite men.”

“You say the nicest things,” Blair said as he kissed her once more before they left. 

When Jim got home that night, the house smelled wonderful. He couldn’t believe how great Blair and Megan looked standing side by side in the kitchen. He was a lucky son-of-a-gun. 

“Hey you, two,” Jim said as he pulled them both into his arms. 

“We came across a question today that needs an answer. So, you’re our answer guru,” Blair said. 

“Okay, hit me.”

Megan asked, “What if Sandy and I wanted to make love while you were off working? Would this be fine with you, or off limits?”

“Oh, I see, you both wanted to fool around this afternoon? Well, why not? It’s not like we’re doing something bad to one another. If you want each other while I’m working then go for it. And same goes for me, while one of you is working. How is that for an answer?”

Megan kissed him and said, “Thank you. That makes us feel much better about things. We just didn’t know how you felt about that.”

“The loft smells wonderful, you two. I can’t wait for dinner. What did you decide on for dessert?” Jim asked, hopefully. 

Blair laughed. “I knew you were going to wonder about the dessert first thing. We decided on something lighter than usual. So, we’re having Angel Food cake, with strawberries and whipped cream on them. The whipped cream is even homemade.”

Jim pulled them both into his arms again and said, “Thank you. I love Angel Food cake and chicken pot pie, so this is going to be a great night.”

Megan started rubbing Jim’s cock through his pants and Jim asked, “Do we have time?”

“We have 45 minutes. I think that’s more than enough time, don’t you, Sandy?”

“I do. Let’s head upstairs and be comfortable on the bed.”

The three of them walked hand in hand up the stairs and all stripped and lay down on the bed. 

“We haven’t taken a video in a long while, should we do one tonight?” Jim asked. 

Blair grinned, happily and grabbed the camera and tripod. He set it at the end of the bed and turned it on. They all loved being taped. Jim figured they were all sort of kinky. 

“I’m going to direct this film tonight. Jim, lay across the bed and Megan, you lay the opposite way and give each other head. I’m going to watch for a while until I want to join in. Now, have fun. Jim, went to town eating Meg while she in turn was giving him head. They were both lying on their sides. They were really getting into it and watching Blair too, as he stroked his cock and licked his lips wanted them both in the worst way. 

Blair lay down with his legs spread far apart and said, “Come and get it.”

Megan went and decided to sit on Blair’s face, while Jim sucked Blair’s cock. Before long, Blair was making the usual grunting noises he made before he came and gave Jim a mouthful of his come. Jim decided to do what Megan had done the other night. He held the come in his mouth and kissed Megan and gave it to her. She moaned in appreciation and came like she never had before. Then Blair pushed Megan down and said, “Jim, fuck her.”

And Jim was always the good soldier. He followed orders very well. He fucked her deep and hard and before long they came. Blair was sitting cross-legged on the bed and was smiling like mad. 

Jim looked at him and smiled back and asked, “You’re quite pleased with yourself, aren’t you?”

“As a matter of fact, I am.” Blair got up and turned the video off and put it inside the safe. “Come on, let’s eat dinner.”

They all walked downstairs naked, feeling great and got the table set and once dinner was done, they all ate, talking about their days. Jim looked at each of them and almost got teary eyed. 

“Jim, what’s wrong?” 

“I just love you two so much. I couldn’t be happier.”

Megan smiled and said, “Ditto, Jimbo.”

Blair said, “I think we’re all pretty fucking lucky.”

“Can we have dessert soon?” Jim asked, making Blair and Megan burst out laughing. 

“Dessert, after we’re done eating,” Megan said, sternly. 

“Okay, I was hoping for dessert during dinner.”

“Only Jim, would.”

Blair smiled at all of them knowing that things changed a little that day and night, but he was good with the changes. And so were they. Things were going very well. 

“Jim, what would Naomi think about the three of us?”

Jim frowned and asked, “Why?”

“She might come next month and she’ll be staying in the office. I just wondered.”

“I’m going to love this,” Megan teased. 

“We’ll worry about it when the time comes, Chief.”

The end


	9. September: Read a Book Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi is coming into town. They are all very nervous about it. How will she take the news?

September: Read a Book Day  
Happy Sixth of the Month Holiday  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Characters: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg/Megan Connor  
Summary: Naomi is coming into town. They are all very nervous about it. How will she take the news?   
Warnings: Threesome, nudity (Hee, hee, hee)  
Word Count: 1425  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Slash/het

“God, I’m so nervous, you would think I was telling her I was pregnant or something,” Blair said. 

“She’s your mum and you want her to accept us the way we are, but that doesn’t mean she will. I’m nervous, too, Sandy.”

“Why are you nervous? She’s not your mom,” Blair pointed out. 

“I know how I would feel if my mum was coming. I don’t know that she would ever understand what’s going on. And I’m worried that your mum will be the same way.”

Jim walked in the door with Naomi in tow. “Look who’s here!” Jim shouted, just in case they didn’t see her angry face looking at them. 

“Hey mom, it’s good to see you,” Blair said as he hugged his mom close. 

“I don’t know if I’m even talking to you, Blair. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about the three of you living together. It was bad enough you living with a cop, now you’re living with two. And when did Megan start dating Jim?” Naomi asked. 

Blair looked confused. “So, Jim didn’t tell you everything then, am I right?”

“I don’t know, Blair. What is everything?” A worried Naomi stood in front of him waiting for his reply. 

“We don’t just live here together, we sleep here together. We’re dating each other,” Blair blurted out. 

Naomi started laughing and asked, “Are you telling me you take turns sleeping with her?”

Jim just sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. Naomi looked at him doing this and asked, “What? What are you not telling me?”

Megan moved toward Naomi and said, “We’re a threesome, Naomi. So, we share each other with all three of us.”  
“Blair, get your things, we’re going to a hotel. What in the hell has been happening?” Naomi demanded to know. 

“Naomi, I’m not a small child anymore. You can’t boss me around. This is my life style and if you don’t like it, tough shit.”

“Jim, surely you can’t think this is good for Blair? Now, he’s dating two cops instead of one? This is insane.”

“All I know is we’re happy and until now, carefree. We’re here to answer any questions you might have, but I think you’re realize how close we are and understand within days of staying here.”

“Tell me Megan, what does your mom, think?”

“Honestly? I haven’t told my mum yet, Naomi. I wanted to see how you took it first. Then we have to tell Jimbo’s dad, also.”

“Jim, he’s going to probably have a heart attack. Are you trying to kill him?” she wondered. 

“We’re trying to continue to be in love without stress in our lives. So far, it’s been pretty smooth sailing, but I can see that you don’t approve. Is it because there are three of us, or because two of us are pigs?” Jim asked point blank. 

“It’s because now he lives with two pigs. Blair, what are you thinking about?”

Blair turned and walked up the stairs. He didn’t say another word to Naomi. Megan followed him up and rubbed his back all the way upstairs. 

Naomi turned to Jim and asked, “And are you telling me that you’re okay with this?”

“It blows me away, too, Naomi. At first I just thought it was a sex thing, but we’ve all fallen in love and this is our life now. I was hoping you would stay in the office and visit with Blair about this. He even took time off from work.”

“I don’t know if I want to stay here, I might feel uncomfortable with this going on under the same roof as I am. I better go stay in a hotel. Is there one, close?” 

Jim grabbed his keys and said, “Come on, I’ll drive you. You can think about it and call Blair and tell him if you want to see him or not.”

“Of course, I want to see my son, it’s you and Megan I don’t want to see. I’ll think about this and call him tomorrow. God, this is such a shock.”

Jim walked out the door with Naomi following. She didn’t even say goodbye to her son before she left. She truly was in shock.   
When Jim got back, he locked up and walked upstairs. He saw that Blair was pretty upset and said, “She’s thinking about it, Chief. That’s a start. It’s a shock to her system. Give her a couple of days to get used to the idea.”

Jim slipped his clothing off and joined Blair and Megan on the bed. He knew that they all needed to just hold each other that night. Nothing else. And that’s exactly what they did.

*

The next morning, Blair looked at the calendar and saw that it was Read a Book Day. When Megan came out of the bathroom, he asked, “Did you see what the holiday of the month is?”

“Yeah, I saw it this morning. I just so happen to be reading a book this week, so it’s a good holiday for me. How about you?”

“I’m taking a book to the university with me and I’m going to read to take my mind off my mom.”

“She’ll come around, Chief,” Jim said as he started down the stairs. “Ready, Megan?”

“Yes, I just need to grab our lunches. Sandy packed them for us early this morning.” She grabbed two brown bags with their names on it and headed towards the door. “Thank you, Sandy. For the lunch and for loving us.”

Blair held on to both of them at the door and hugged for a long while. “You’re right, Jim. Everything will work out fine. I just need to give her time.”

Jim kissed him and walked out the door. Megan did the same thing. Blair went over to the fridge and grabbed his lunch, with his name on it and went towards the front door. He was going to be way too early, but that would be all right. He had his book to read. After all, Blair liked following the holidays.

*

When Blair got home at two, his mom was sitting cross legged in front of their door. “Hello, sweetie. I know you’re upset with me but I really want to talk to you.”

Blair opened the door and said, “Come on in, but if you want to yell or tell me what to do, don’t bother coming in. I don’t have time for negative energy.”

“I’m not negative. I’m full of questions, but I’m not going to tell you what to do.” She walked in and sat on the sofa waiting for Blair to join her. 

“Would you like some tea?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, I would. Make us both a cup, sweetheart. This might take a while.”

“Mom, you act like you’re going to accept this. What changed?” 

“Blair, I knew if I didn’t, I would never see my son again and I can’t live with that. And besides, I’m the one that told you that you could love more than one person at a time. I’m just shocked about Megan and Jim doing the same thing. You, I understand. But, they seem a little close minded for this type of lifestyle, if you know what I mean.”

Blair let out a bark of laughter and said, “I know, right? Jim shocked the shit out of me. But, I think Jim did it for me and then found out you could love more than one person. He’s really good to both of us. Megan is wonderful.”

He brought the tea into the living room and set it down and asked, “So, are you going to stay with us tonight?”

“Yes, where else would I stay? I just need to pick up my bag from the hotel. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do before I walked over here. It was a long walk and I had plenty of time to think. Although, now I’m starving and exhausted. I want to hear all about this threesome business…”

Blair smiled because Jim had been right. Naomi did come around and she did understand, or at least she was trying to. 

The end


	10. October: Do Something Nice Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three of our characters are going to do something nice for someone. You’ll have to read it and see who.

October: Do Something Nice Day  
Happy Sixth of the Month Holiday  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Characters: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg/Megan Connor  
Summary: All three of our characters are going to do something nice for someone. You’ll have to read it and see who.   
Warnings: Threesome, nudity (Hee, hee, hee)  
Word Count: 1773  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Slash/het

Megan looked at the calendar and saw that the holiday for the month was Do Something Nice Day and decided that she was going to do just that. She had the day off and would make a wonderful meal and dessert for the guys and clean up the loft, too. She was so happy and wanted to show them how much she cared. She was fairly certain that they knew already, but just to be on the safe side, she was going to do something nice.

She went shopping and got all of the ingredients for Cabbage Rolls. Her mum used to make them and Megan had learned how when she was very young. She had never made them for the guys before and was pretty sure that they would both love them. Then for dessert she was going to make bread pudding. Megan had never made that for them, either. There was always a first time for everything. Then Megan remembered that Mrs. Lee in 302 was all alone and would probably like something nice done for her, so she was going to make up a batch for her, too. Both dinner and dessert. 

When Megan got home, she began to cook her little heart out. The cabbage rolls weren’t as easy as they sounded, it took hard work to get them just right. And the sauce was simmering all afternoon before she put the rolls into it. She stuffed the cabbage with hamburger and rice and then cooked them in the spaghetti sauce for two hours. She could hardly wait for Jim and Blair to get home so she could surprise them with dinner. 

The phone rang and she picked it up, “Ellison, Sandburg and Connor residence, can I help you?”

Jim asked, “Wouldn’t it just be easier to say, hello?” 

“Hi, Jimbo. How are you doing? Is something wrong?”

“No, there’s nothing wrong, but I noticed on the calendar that it’s do something nice day and I wanted to take you and Blair out for dinner tonight.”

“Too late, Jimbo. I’ve already made dinner and dessert. I saw the calendar, too.”

“All right, how about tomorrow night, then?” 

“Sounds perfect. Oh, and I made enough dinner and dessert for Mrs. Lee in 302. She’s been looking a little lost lately and wanted her to know that we’re thinking of her.”  
“That’s really nice, Megan. She’ll love the attention. Since Ben died, she’s been pretty lonely.”

“I know, we need to have her over for dinner some night. She’s a good neighbor and we don’t have that many that seem to be okay with us being all together,” Megan pointed out. 

“Megan, I think she just thinks we’re friends. And that’s okay. I wouldn’t want to give her a heart attack or anything.”

“You better get back to work, or Simon will make you stay late. I have plans for you this evening, so don’t be late.”

Jim laughed and hung up the phone. God, he loved how she made him feel. He was really tired of walking around semi-hard all the time between her and Blair’s comments. But there were worse things in life. 

As soon as Megan put the bread pudding in the oven, the phone rang again. She picked it up this time and said, “Hello?”

“Hi, Meg. What are you doing?”

“Hi, Sandy. I’m making dinner and dessert for tonight. We’re going to celebrate a little. It’s been ten months. I don’t know about you, but that’s a record for me. And considering there are two of you, I think it should be an all-time major record.”

“I was just calling to see if I could take you and Jim out for dinner. A day late and a dollar short,” Blair teased. 

“I never understand your sayings. Oh, and I made enough to take dinner and dessert over to Mrs. Lee’s house tonight.”

“You are so good hearted. She’s going to love that,” Blair said, happily. 

“When are you going to be home? I miss you, Sandy.”

“Not until about six. Sorry. I miss you, too. You looked so sweet and sexy in bed this morning I was almost tempted to call in sick.”

“I forgive you. That was the nicest thing you’ve said in a long while. I love you, Sandy.”

“I love you, too, Meg.”

“I better go. See you at six,” Blair said, before he hung up the phone. 

_God, I’m so fucking lucky_ , Megan thought as she went back to business at hand. 

At six o’clock, Jim drove up exactly as Blair did and they parked and took the elevator upstairs. 

They walked in the door and the house smelled wonderful. Megan was putting things in a Tupperware container for Mrs. Lee and was smiling at the two men in her life. 

She rushed over and kissed each of them and said, “I need you two to take this dinner and dessert over to Mrs. Lee for me while I finish setting the table.”

“We can do that,” Jim replied. 

Blair took the dessert and Jim took the red sauce container. He wondered what it was until he smelled the cabbage and knew they were in for a treat. “Looks and smells wonderful, Megan.”

“Good, now run that over and try to get back home quickly. If you’re good boys, you can do anything you want to me tonight.”

“Megan, I don’t mean to burst your bubble, but we do anything we want every night,” Blair pointed out. 

“There is that,” Jim agreed. 

Megan laughed and said, “I’m waiting and I’m wet already. Does that help the cause?”

Jim grabbed Blair and said, “Come on, Chief. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Megan set the table and about two minutes after they left, they were back again. 

“She wasn’t home?” Megan asked. 

“Yeah, she was home. She was thrilled with it. She said stuffed cabbage was one of her favorite meals. She told us to tell you, thank you. Then she told us that we’re very lucky men to have you in our lives. I swear, I think she really knows about us,” Blair said. 

“Dinner is served, guys. Sit down and enjoy. Do you want beer, iced tea or milk?” 

“I would love a beer,” Jim answered. 

“I’ll get them, Megan. You sit down and start dishing the food up. It looks and smells so great in here, that I can’t wait for dinner.”

Megan was pleased that they liked her choice of meal. Blair brought three beers to the table and sat them in front of each of them. 

Jim started eating right away and was making all of the proper noises for a person who loved the meal. “Megan, this is delicious. What did you make for dessert? I tried to figure it out, but it didn’t look familiar.”

“It’s bread pudding. Very simple to make and tastes very yummy.”

They ate dinner and then cleaned up and had dessert. Before long the kitchen looked just as it did that morning. Shiny and clean. 

Jim walked over to the stairs and said, “I’m going to have a power nap, if anyone is interested.”

Megan gave him an evil eye and said, “No sleeping. I’ve been horny all day long. Power naps later, sex now.”

Blair started rushing up the stairs and Jim and Megan both cracked up. “Do you think he’s horny, too?” Jim asked. 

“We can hope,” Megan answered. She rushed up there almost as fast as Blair did. 

Jim locked up and shut lights out and walked up the stairs. He tried to stay composed instead of jumping on the bed like he felt like doing. He wasn’t going to admit to it, but he had wanted both of them all day long, too. 

Jim stripped because Blair and Megan were already naked on the bed. He slid on the bed and said, “I’m old, I need to be taken care of tonight.”

Megan flipped him on his side and got into the ‘69’ position and took his cock into her mouth and began to suck, lick and chew. Jim was loving it. He started licking Megan and she was indeed wet already. Jim loved the taste of Megan and Blair so much, he almost came just thinking about it. Almost being the key word. 

Blair came up from behind and got Jim ready and began to fuck him. Jim was like on overload. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this happen every day and night, or whenever he wanted it. 

Before long, Jim was making noises that let Megan and Blair know he was close. Megan began to suck him in deeper and harder. This was his undoing. He came with a shout of ‘Megan’. Blair continued fucking him and Jim was hard in Megan’s mouth within minutes. Megan loved this part. She loved him coming twice into her mouth. Blair was breathing very hard and trying not to come yet, but it was too late. Jim felt too fucking good. Blair came into his ass, groaning out Jim’s name. Megan had already come three times from Jim’s tongue. He was really good with his tongue. Better than anyone else she had ever been with. 

He came into Megan’s mouth for the second time and Megan pulled Blair into a kiss and gave him Jim’s come. Blair moaned in appreciation and said, “Oh god, that’s sexier then hell, Megan.”

“No one can say that I don’t share well,” she teased. 

Blair pulled out of Jim and got everyone cleaned up and they lay in each other’s arms, trying to get back to normal breathing. 

“So, was this a nice way to end the evening, or what?” Blair asked no one in particular. 

“I love our evenings and our mornings and our afternoons,” Megan said, happily. 

“Happy Do Something Nice Day to you, Megan,” Blair said as he kissed her with a renewed passion. 

“Oh…” Fuck me, Sandy.”

He did just that, as Jim watched because he was tired. There was nothing that beat watching the two of them in motion. Jim would never tire of it. 

That night, after a second piece of bread pudding, they went back up and actually went to sleep. They were exhausted. 

The end


	11. November: Saxophone Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim thinks up something special for the holiday for this month. It’s a quiet, but sexy one.

November: Saxophone Day  
Happy Sixth of the Month Holiday  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Characters: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg/Megan Connor  
Summary: Jim thinks up something special for the holiday for this month. It’s a quiet, but sexy one.   
Warnings: Threesome, nudity (Hee, hee, hee)  
Word Count: 2336  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Slash/het

Jim was the last one in the loft that day and happened to look at the calendar and saw it was Saxophone Day and thought he knew exactly what they could all do to celebrate. 

Jim called the blues club downtown and made reservations for the three of them. Then he called Blair at the university, first. 

“Sandburg.”

“Hi Chief, we have a date tonight, so don’t be late.”

“Where are we going?” Blair wondered. 

“It’s a surprise. Just be sure and be home by six because our reservations are for 6:30. See you tonight.”

“Love you, Jim.”

“Love you, too, Blair.”

Jim then called Megan at the bullpen. She answered on the first ring. “Connor.”

“Hi, Meg, we have a date tonight, so no excuses. Reservations are at 6:30, so we can’t be late.”

“Oh, I can’t wait. Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise. Now, get your work done so you won’t be late. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Love you, Jimbo.”

“Love you, too, Megan. See you at home tonight. Don’t forget.”

Jim hung up the phone and smiled. He loved this blues club, in fact it was called The Blues Club. Not only did it have excellent music, including Saxophone music, but it had wonderful food. They were all going for dinner, wine and dancing. Yes, this was going to be a great night out. And then the next day they were all off work, so it was perfect timing. 

Megan was the first one to come through the door at 6:00, smiled at Jim and then walked over and pulled him down for a kiss. “Hey lover, you taste good.”

“It’s my new toothpaste,” Jim remarked, smiling. 

“No, I just love the flavor of you. I’m going to jump in the shower real quick and get dressed.” Megan ran upstairs to get her dress and heels. Jim noticed she didn’t bring any panties down, so he might be in for a treat that night. 

She no sooner got into the shower and Blair walked through the door. “Hi, Jim. You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Blair pulled him down for a kiss and Jim gladly went. 

“Megan’s in the shower?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, she’s wearing a dress. We’re going to have fun tonight, Chief.”

“Is that your way of saying that she’s not going to wear panties?” Blair wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Oh goody, this is going to be another fun night. God, I love our life,” Blair admitted and Jim pulled him in for another kiss. 

“Run upstairs and change. You have to look as good as we do,” Jim joked. 

“I don’t look good now?” Blair asked. 

Jim smiled. “You look good enough to eat and I wouldn’t care who was watching.”

“Oh man, what did you do, watch home videos all day long?”

“As a matter of fact, I did. I couldn’t get enough of my two favorite people. So, there.”

Blair let out a bark of laughter and asked, “So there?” 

“Go get dressed, babe.”

“I’ll be right down,” Blair said as he headed up the stairs. 

Megan came walking out of the bathroom and asked, “Is Sandy home yet?”

“He’s getting dressed right now,” Jim said. 

“Damn, I sort of felt like a little fooling around first,” Megan said, evilly. 

“We’ll have plenty of time for fooling around when we get home. Not to worry.” Jim pulled Megan in for a kiss and looked up at their lover as he descended the stairs. He looked absolutely stunning in his navy blue suit. It fit his body just right. 

“Oh, Sandy, you look yummy. You and Jimbo both look yummy. I’m going to have a hard time concentrating on dinner, let me tell you.”

“You look beautiful, tonight, Megan,” Blair admitted. 

“She does, doesn’t she? And that dress fits her just right in all the right places,” Jim said. 

“Oh… You boys are good for the ego.”

Jim laughed and said, “Come on, let’s get the lead out.”

*

When Jim pulled up in front of The Blues Club, Megan and Blair both smiled. 

“Oh, we haven’t been here in ages,” Blair said. 

“Why tonight, Jimbo?” Megan asked. 

“Today is Saxophone Day for the holiday and I couldn’t think of anything better than this.”

“This is perfect, Jim. Thank you for thinking of us,” Blair said kissing him before they walked in. Megan kissed him next and Jim was feeling pretty good about his idea. 

They hadn’t eaten here in a long, long while because it was very expensive. But Jim thought tonight was a perfect reason to spend that much money. 

Jim gave his name as soon as they walked in and they took them back to the corner and gave them a very private booth. You could see the dance floor and the band from their table, but no one would see you, it was that dark. Jim liked this spot very much. 

They all got in the booth and Megan said, “Wow, talk about cozy and private.”

“I know, right. We could fuck each other and no one would even notice,” Blair said, hopefully. 

“We’re not fucking in the restaurant,” Jim pointed out.

“You know, Megan he might be getting old,” Blair teased. 

Megan just snickered and kissed the old man and then kissed Blair. 

When the waiter came, he asked for their drink order, but they were ready to order food already. They were starving. They each ordered and Jim got a bottle of wine for the table. 

“Wow, you’re pulling out the big guns. Megan, he thinks he has to talk us into something.”

“I know, Sandy. Doesn’t he realize that we’re both really, easy?”

“Okay, enough. I do know you’re easy, after all that’s one of the reasons I handpicked each of you.”

Blair and Megan both laughed at that. “Like you had anything to do with it.”

The music started to play and Jim said, “Blair, would you like to dance?”

“I would.” Blair slid out of the booth and waited for Jim to do the same thing. They walked out to the dance floor and danced to the gorgeous sound of the band. It was like being in heaven to both men. They got to dance here without people staring at them and no one noticed that there was a third in their group, either. 

When the song ended, Jim asked Megan to dance. She loved it. She hadn’t danced in a long, long while. The only bad thing was it got her motor running and in turn this made Jim hard, which made things difficult for Megan, too. “You can smell me can’t you, Jimbo?”

“You know, I can.”

“I want you right now.” Megan whispered. 

“Not here,” Jim said, putting his foot down. Once the song ended they walked back to the booth and Blair said, “You look happy.”

“Very funny. Both of you gave off tons of pheromones and I can’t control my body. You know that.”

Both Blair and Megan snickered and took a drink of the wine they had brought while they were dancing. 

“Oh my God, this wine is delicious, Jim,” Blair said. 

“I second that,” Megan agreed. 

“I had it here once a long, long time ago and thought tonight was a perfect night to try it again.”

They talked about their day and before long the food came. Blair had seafood, Megan had chicken and Jim had beef. So, they all tasted each other’s food for the rest of the evening. Everything was delicious and Jim was very glad that he had thought of this. They hadn’t done this in a while and needed to enjoy each other’s company. 

They got done eating and the waiter took their plates and they ordered dessert. Once that came, they all tasted the other one’s since they got three different things. 

“Mine is the best. This is the best red velvet cake I’ve ever had,” Megan bragged. 

“I don’t know, my lemon meringue is wonderful,” Jim said. 

“No one could possibly come close to how good my peach cobbler is. This is the best one, I’ve ever tasted.” Blair smiled and loved this moment so much. He loved Jim and Megan and wanted this night to last forever. 

Jim noticed that Blair seemed a little blue and asked, “Everything all right, Chief?”

“I just love the two of you so much. I was thinking I wanted this night to last forever.”

“It can, Chief. We’ll make it last once we get home,” Jim swore. 

Megan kissed him and pulled Blair’s hand underneath her skirt. She had no panties on and she was ready for his fingers. Blair smiled as he pulled away from her lips and whispered, “You feel so good, Meg.”

Megan then pulled Jim’s hand underneath her skirt and said, “Make me remember this night forever, boys.”

Both men began to rub her and she was moaning into Blair’s mouth. Then she kissed Jim and then back to Blair again. The waiter came one time to take their plates but got the hint when they were all making out with each other. He knew he should give them some time alone. 

Megan was beginning to make her little sounds that drove both men wild with need and came, happily. They started to pull their hands back, but she wouldn’t let them. “Once more, please?”

This time, Jim decided to slick up her bottom, because she liked being played with there too. She sat up a bit so Jim could get to her easily, but yet still had Blair’s fingers inside of her. She started moving to the music and it was driving the boys close to coming in their pants. She was getting so into it, she didn’t care that the waiter was watching them. She figured, he was probably just jealous. And with good reason. She was having the time of her life. She came with a loud moan and was very happy when both men started to kiss her neck. 

“You like when people see, don’t you, Meg?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I do. That was wonderful, guys. I feel a lot better.”

They were once again drinking the wine and eating their dessert and the waiter came to take everything away when they were done. 

Jim was saddened at the thought of leaving. The place was so moody, sultry and sexy that it made him feel like a million bucks. 

Blair noticed the look on Jim’s face and said, “Let’s stay here for another couple of hours. We can have some more drinks and take a cab home.”

“You talked me into it, Blair.” Jim was happier than ever and wanted at least another two hours to remember. 

The main chef came over and asked them how they liked dinner and of course, they all told him exactly what they liked and loved even more. He was very pleased and told them that they were basically alone and to just have the time to relax and enjoy the music. 

Blair asked each of them to dance once more and they did just that and then Megan danced for them. She was so sexy that Jim was really afraid, he was going to come in his suit pants. 

She got back to the table and Jim said, “I think we need to get a cab and go home.”

“Sandy, do you agree?”

“Yes, I agree. I want both of you, so badly.”

“Let me sit on you right here,” Megan said as she slid onto Blair’s lap and began to move over his cock. Blair let his cock out and slid right into Megan. Jim began to kiss her as this was happening. Jim couldn’t believe they were doing this in a restaurant, but Jim didn’t care anymore. Blair started fucking Megan very hard and both of them came at the same time. She then slid over on top of Jim’s lap and he pulled his cock out and slid inside of her very wet, pussy and began to fuck her hard and strong. Jim knew he wasn’t going to last long. Blair kissed Megan while Jim was doing this, and this turned Jim on even more. Before long, he threw his head back and moaned his completion and she did the same thing. 

Megan moved off of them and said, “Whoa! Now that was an evening to remember. This was so much fun. I’ll never forget this evening.”

Jim kissed Megan once more and said, “I love you.”

Megan kissed, Blair and said, “I love you, Sandy.”

And Blair reached over and held Jim’s hand and said, “I love you, Jim.” 

They looked so happy, it was unreal. 

The waiter came over when things got quiet and asked if he could do anything for them.

“Could you call a cab for us?” Jim asked.

“Certainly. I’ll come and collect you when the cab arrives.” And he did exactly as he said. 

As they left, everyone smiled at them and Jim was in awe that they had just done all this in a public place. Jim sometimes wondered if anyone else did this type of thing. Then he realized, he didn’t care. He was just thrilled that he had these things happening in his life. 

The cab ride home was quiet. All of them had too much to drink and were almost asleep. 

Once they arrived, they walked to the elevator, hand in hand and smiled at each other. They all knew that this had indeed been a special evening. Even if no one talked about it, they all knew it was special. 

And it was. 

The end


	12. December: Saint Nicholas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one of the series. I hope that someone might have enjoyed this series because I had a lot of fun.

December: Saint Nicholas Day  
Happy Sixth of the Month Holiday  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Characters: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg/Megan Connor  
Summary: The threesome has been together almost a year and this is their first December together. What will they do for Saint Nicholas Day?  
Warnings: Threesome, nudity (Hee, hee, hee)  
Word Count: 2689  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: Slash/het

 

Megan got invited to an Adam and Eve Sex Toy party and knew she was going to spend a fortune and have a lot of fun. Rhonda invited her and Rhonda kept looking at the sales sheet while she was reading it, laughing her head off. Jim and Blair weren’t going to be able to sit down for a week. Not that Rhonda said anything at the party, because Megan’s lifestyle was private to people that weren’t close to her. Megan was having a good time just visiting with women for a change. When Rhonda told her how much it was going to be, Megan just balked. Over two hundred dollars’ worth of sex toys was going to make the boys, very happy.

When everyone left, Rhonda said, “What is this for? I mean, is it for a holiday or something?”

“Yes, it’s Saint Nicholas Day coming up and I want to give them stockings filled with fun stuff. Not anything boring.”

Rhonda laughed. “No, none of this is boring. Those boys aren’t going to know what hit them.”

“I have a feeling they’ll handle it just fine. I swear to God, they are the sexiest men I’ve ever met in my life. They love sex and any kind of sex. Don’t you dare tell them that I told you that,” Megan warned. 

“Oh yeah, I’m going to go up to Jim ‘tough guy’ Ellison tomorrow at work and tell him that you said it. You bet.” Rhonda laughed her head off. 

“I don’t know why people are scared of him, he’s a marshmallow. He’s all gooey smooth and soft. Especially around me and Sandy.”

Rhonda smiled. “I’ll take your word for it, Megan. I do believe you have those men wrapped around your finger.”

“It’s mutual. They have me wrapped, too. We really love each other. So, it’s been a really nice year.”

“Oh my God, it’s been a year already?” Rhonda asked.  
“Not quite, but almost. That’s why I want December to be so special.”

“Last month you went back to see your mum and dad, right?”

“Yes, I did and it went well. I told them about the boys. They didn’t understand at first, but by the time I left, they said they did. Jimbo and Sandy missed me like crazy. I kid you not, I could hardly sit down after I got home. They fucked me senseless.”

Rhonda smiled again. “The order will be here in five days. Is that in time?”

Megan laughed and said, “I’m going to make it work.”

“Would you like a beer or some wine?” Rhonda asked. 

“Nope, I have to drive and I promised the guys I would be good. I better go, they get testy if I’m not home by 11:00.”

Both of the women laughed all the way to the door. “Don’t tell them I told you this, but I’m so fucking jealous, it isn’t even funny.”

“Oh Rhonda, that’s sweet. I’m glad you accept me and the guys and are friends with all of us.”

“That’s because I love all of you,” Rhonda said. 

“And we love you, back.”

“Drive careful, Megan and we’ll see you tomorrow at work.” Rhonda watched Megan drive away and thought, _What would that be like?_

*

When Megan walked into the loft, the guys were already upstairs. She licked her lips in anticipation and walked up there to join them.

Jim was fucking Blair and enjoying the hell out of it, and Megan stripped quickly and slid onto the bed and took Sandy’s cock into her mouth. Blair held her head in place and began to fuck her mouth, quite nicely. Then she pulled away, turned around, sat on Blair’s cock and started kissing Jim at the same time. Jim found this somewhat distracting sometimes, but got over it and started fucking Blair harder and harder. Megan was riding Blair’s dick, having the time of her life. She started making her little noises and that was Blair’s undoing. He shot his come into her warm, hot pussy and Jim came into Blair’s tight hole. Unless someone actually saw them doing this, they would find it hard to believe that someone could do it. But, they had videotaped it to remind each other just how hot it was. 

Megan got off, Blair and asked, “Miss me, boys?”

“As a matter of fact, we did. We waited as long as we could. This is our second round,” Jim admitted. 

“Oh you boys are naughty boys. Jimbo, clean me up with your tongue, right now.”

Jim did exactly that. He loved cleaning her up after Blair came inside of her. Blair always tasted so good, so it was an added bonus to have both of their tastes on his tongue. He pushed her butt up a little and began to tongue fuck her and she was moaning like someone was killing her. Blair went over and kissed her and said, “Come for him, Meggie. Come for him.”

Megan hated when he used that sexy voice because then she had no control over anything. She came quickly and very loudly. Someone in the next loft banged on the wall. 

Jim started laughing and so did Blair. “The neighbors are starting to talk about the three of us,” Blair said. 

Megan was breathing very hard and answered, “That doesn’t bother me in the least. Does it you, guys?”

Jim smiled and asked, “What do you think?”

“Why were you gone so long tonight, Meg?” Blair asked. 

“I went to a sex toy party and bought prezzies for you guys. I’ll have them soon. You’ll get to see them and use them on the same night. It’s going to be fun.” 

Jim blushed and said, “That’s what Rhonda was doing? Having a sex toy party?”

“You know that other folks do have sex, right?” Blair asked. 

“But, Rhonda?” Jim was shocked. 

Megan looked at him seriously and asked, “You don’t think she uses sex toys? But, you believe I do?”

Blair said, “Think before you answer, man.”

“I believe you both could, but I’ve never witnessed it.”

“Are you saying you want to witness, Rhonda?” Megan said, sounding very jealous. 

“Fuck no. I can barely handle you. I’ve never seen you use sex toys either.” Jim hoped that this was a good enough answer. 

“I used to use them all the time. But you two keep me so busy that I don’t need them. But I thought these might be fun. You wait and see.”

They lay in each other’s arms and went to sleep for the night, thanking the heavens above for another night of fun and love.

*

**December 6th**

Jim got home and found Megan making dinner. She seemed to be in a good mood and this made him happy. She loved her days off because she loved to cook and bake for the guys. 

“Did Blair call?”

“No, why?” she asked. 

“I just wondered why he’s so late. Never mind, I hear his car driving up now. I was just concerned.”

“You’re such a worry wart. Guess what I made for dinner?”

“It’s really no fair for me to guess. I know exactly what you made for dinner. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy and green beans. And for dessert, I would guess cheesecake.”

Megan pulled him down for a kiss and said, “You’re right, it’s no fun with a Sentinel in the room.”

Blair walked in and said, “Hey, where’s mine?”

Megan kissed him and then Jim kissed him. 

“How was your day, Chief? Megan has been cooking all day, so I know how her day went.”

“My day was crappy. I had two students from hell today and I had to deal with them and their parents. I don’t know which was worse.”

“Oh…” Megan said as she pulled him into a deep hug. Then Jim hugged both of them and kept them in his arms for a few minutes. 

“We have a nice dinner waiting for us, how about you wash up and we’ll eat, Chief?”

“Sounds great. I’ll be right out.” 

Megan smiled at Jim and said, “I have surprises for you two after dinner.”

“I smell you, Megan. I know you’re horny. Did you watch a video today?” Jim teased. 

“No, I didn’t. I didn’t have time. It’s a different sort of surprise.”

Blair walked out and said, “What’s a surprise?”

“She said she has surprises for us after dinner.”

“Oh goody, I love surprises,” Blair said as he sat down at the table to eat. 

Megan served dinner and smiled with joy at how well it went. Jimbo and Sandy loved it. There was little for leftovers. 

“I think there is enough for each of us to have a meatloaf sandwich tomorrow, don’t you think?” Jim asked. 

“Just enough,” Megan answered. 

“Megan you outdid yourself. This was delicious. Thank you,” Blair said. 

Megan smiled at him and said, “Why thank you, Sandy. Now, you guys do the cleaning up while I go upstairs and wait for you.”

“Wait a minute, that doesn’t sound fair,” Jim whined. 

“Just clean up and get up there, Jimbo.”

“All right, all right. Come on, Chief, let’s get this place in shape so we can have our prezzies.”

She walked up the stairs wearing a huge smile and couldn’t wait for them to get upstairs. 

After about 20 minutes, they came walking up the stairs and found two big red stockings on the bed. 

Both men looked confused. It wasn’t Christmas, why was there stockings on the bed? 

Blair asked, “Does this have something to do with the monthly holiday?”

“Right on, Sandy. Yes, it’s Saint Nicholas Day today. So, you’re getting bags from Saint Nick.”

Jim opened his stocking up and pulled the first thing out and it was a bright blue vibrating dildo. He blushed and said, “Wow, do you think you could have gotten it any bluer?”

“But do you like it?” she asked. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never used one before,” Jim answered. 

“Well, tonight you’re going to and did you guys notice the tripod is up and the camera is on already?”

They both looked and Jim smiled. “Okay, this might be interesting.”

“Might be, Jim? This is fucking sexy. Now let’s see what I got?” Blair pulled out the Sophia Rossi Pocket Pussy and smiled. “Oh wow, this looks interesting.”

“You’re going to use it on film tonight. I’m going to sit and watch you and Jim pleasure yourselves.”

“What is this?” Jim asked holding up another type of vibrator. 

“This one stimulates the prostate. I thought you might like that. I got one for Sandy, too.”

“What did you get, Megan?” Jim asked. 

“I got a super powerful vibrator that I’m going to use later on tonight. Now, take your toys and begin using them. I want to see some action and soon.”

Jim laid on the bed and looked at the vibrator that had a stimulator on it and said, “I want to use this first.”

Both men got undressed and were hard as rocks already. Megan was very pleased to see that the toys had that effect. 

She sat at the top of the bed with her legs spread far apart and Jim said, “Jesus, I can’t think of anything else with that invitation.”

Blair asked, “How about if we use the vibrator on you, first?” 

“Nope, I want you to do this first. Jimbo, you’re going to use that vibrator and tell us how it is while you do it.

Jim turned the contraption on and got some lube and slid it inside of him. He moaned really loud, making Blair and Megan both laugh. 

“Shit, it took me off guard. This is great, Megan. It’s making my entire ass vibrate with excitement. “

“Move it in and out, Jimbo.”

Jim followed her orders and moaned again. 

“Get on your back and see if that’s more comfortable for you,” Megan bossed. 

Jim was such a good soldier, he lay on his back and moved the vibrator in and out making him breath so hard, he thought he was going to hyperventilate. Megan could see that he was going to come, so she took his cock into her mouth and let him shoot his come into her. Then she moved up to Jim and put it in his mouth. Jim loved when she did that. It was so fucking sexy. Jim found himself getting hard again. 

“Okay, Sandy, you’re up next. You’re going to do the portable pussy. Lube it up and go to town.”

Blair got on his knees and started fucking the pussy and found out that he sort of liked everyone watching him. Blair started to fuck it really hard and Megan said, “Slow down, because now I’m putting the vibrator in your ass. Jimbo, you just sit there and watch. No touching yourself or Sandy.”

She put some lube on the vibrator and slid it into his hole making Blair fuck the pussy all the faster. Megan pushed the vibrator in and out so fast that it was a whirl to Blair. And he came with a shout. 

“Oh Christ, that was awesome. I feel like I just got fucked by a jackhammer,” Blair said. 

Jim laughed and said, “That is a good description. I felt the same way.”

“Oh my God, we get to do this on our days off when the others are at work. Thank you, Megan. This was fantastic. Now, can we play with you?”

Megan sat at the top of the bed again, waiting for them to do something. Jim was the first to move. He slid inside of her so fast, that she was a little shocked at first. He was usually so much gentler. But tonight, he was horny, horny. Blair got the vibrator and pushed it into Jim’s hole and watched him get glassy eyed. 

“Oh yeah, Chief, turn it on high and give it to me hard.”

Jim started to fuck Megan really hard and Blair was fucking Jim with the vibrator just as hard. 

“Sandy, leave it in his ass, turned on high and you put yours in you and come and kiss me.”

Blair did exactly as she ordered and began to kiss her as he fucked himself with the vibrator. 

It was too much for Jim. He came with a shout and groaned. The vibrator was still going in his ass and he just lay there, loving it. 

Blair said, “Jim, move please.”

He moved and Blair took Jim’s place fucking Megan. Jim lay beside Megan just humming with excitement with that damn vibrator. 

“Did you like it, Jimbo?”

“God, it’s wonderful.”

“How about you, Sandy?”

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh…” Blair groaned out as he came into Megan. 

Jim shut his off and turned Blair’s off. He took them out and set them aside to be cleaned. 

“Was that a fun Saint Nicholas Day?” Megan asked, panting. 

“I say we watch the video, right now and relax. And talk about the first thing that pops up,” Blair said. 

“Oh…” Megan said as she kissed him. She rewound the tape, put it into the machine for the television and turned it on. 

It’s one thing to use the toys, but another to see the joy and excitement on your own face while you use it. They watched and played for another hour and then went down to shower. 

“It’s almost our Anniversary,” Megan said in the shower. 

“Happy Anniversary, Megan,” Blair said. 

“Thank you. Happy Anniversary to you and Jimbo, too. I love you both. 

Jim hugged them both and said, “This has been the greatest year. Thank you both for making my life so fun. I love you, both.”

“Megan, my ass is still vibrating,” Blair said, laughing. 

“Yeah, I know. Isn’t it great?”

And it was. 

The end


End file.
